Hamburger SV
Der Hamburger SV (vollständiger Name: Hamburger Sport-Verein e.V., kurz: HSV) ist ein Sportverein aus der Freien und Hansestadt Hamburg, der in erster Linie durch seine Fußballabteilung bekannt wurde. Mit 65.217 Mitgliedern (Stand: 1. Oktober 2009)hsv.de in 32 Abteilungen ist der HSV der drittgrößte Sportverein Deutschlands. Die Vereinsfarben sind laut Satzung Blau, Weiß und SchwarzSatzung des HSV, § 4 (pdf-Datei, S. 5), von den Fans wird in Fangesängen und Liedern jedoch „Schwarz-weiß-blau“ bevorzugt verwendet. Das Heimtrikot des Clubs besteht hingegen aus weißen Trikots und roten Hosen, den Farben der Hansestadt. Die Mannschaft wird deshalb auch „die Rothosen“ genannt. Die erste Fußball-Herrenmannschaft spielt in der Bundesliga und hat als einzige Mannschaft an jeder Saison seit 1963/64 teilgenommen. Derzeit liegt der HSV auf Platz 3 der ewigen Tabelle der Bundesliga. Als einziger deutscher Verein spielt er seit 1919 ununterbrochen in der jeweils höchsten Ligastufe. Auf nationaler Ebene wurde der Hamburger SV sechsmal Deutscher Meister, dreimal DFB-Pokalsieger und zweimal Ligapokalsieger. International gewann der HSV 1977 den Europapokal der Pokalsieger und 1983 den Europapokal der Landesmeister. Spielstätte der Mannschaft ist die HSH Nordbank Arena. Die Fußballerinnen des Hamburger SV spielen seit dem jüngsten Aufstieg im Jahre 2003 in der Bundesliga. Größter Erfolg war der Einzug in das Pokalfinale 2002. Wenn der HSV auch vor allem durch seine Fußball-Profis berühmt wurde, so ist er doch von Beginn an bis heute ebenso ein Breitensportverein. Zu den weiteren Abteilungen gehören Badminton, Baseball, Basketball, Bowling, Boxen, Cricket, Dart, Eishockey, Golf, Gymnastik, Handball, Herz-Reha-Gymnastik, Herz-Reha-Schwimmen, Hockey, Inline-Skaterhockey, Karate, Leichtathletik, Rollstuhlsport, Rugby, Schwimmen, Skat, Tennis, Tischtennis, Turniertanz und Volleyball. Diese Abteilungen vertreten mehrere Tausend Mitglieder. Die Abteilung förderndende Mitglieder, die den Supporters Club einschließt, ist mit weitem Abstand die mitgliederstärkste des Vereins und stellt etwa 61.000 der rund 66.600 Mitglieder.hsv-sc.de Mitgliederentwicklung Geschichte Vorgängervereine thumb|250px|Wappen der Gründungsvereine miniatur|150 px|Die Farben der Hansestadt finden sich auf Trikot und Hose wieder miniatur|150 px|Der „Blaue Peter“ ist ein Flaggensignal aus der Handelschifffahrt Der Hamburger SV selbst nennt offiziell den 29. September 1887 als sein Gründungsdatum. Jedoch fand die eigentliche Gründung des HSV erst am 2. Juni 1919 statt.„Der Zeitpunkt der Vereinigung wurde auf den 2. Juni 1919, d. h. denjenigen Tag festgesetzt, an welchem die noch gemeinsam mit dem S.C. ‚Victoria‘ auszutragenden Kämpfe um die norddeutsche Fußball-Meisterschaft ihr, wie wir hoffen wollen, glückliches Ende erreicht haben werden.“ Aus: Vereins-Nachrichten des Hamburger Sport-Vereins von 1888 (e.V.), 16. Jahrgang, Nr. 2 vom 1. Juni 1919 An diesem Tag kam es zum Zusammenschluss der drei Vereine SC Germania von 1887, Hamburger FC 1888, welcher sich seit dem 26. Februar 1914 Hamburger SV 1888 nannte und FC Falke 1906 aus Eppendorf. Da der HSV jedoch explizit die Tradition seiner drei Vorgängervereine fortsetzt, ist in der Satzung unter § 1, Absatz 2, Satz 2 festgelegt: „Als Gründungstag gilt der 29. September 1887.“hsv.de: Satzung des Hamburger SV, pdf-Datei, S. 4 Der SC Germania von 1887 wurde am 29. September 1887 gegründet, als sich der Hohenfelder SC und der Wandsbek-Marienthaler SC zusammenschlossen. Beide Vereine wurden im Jahre 1884 gegründet und waren reine Leichtathletikvereine. Bei der Germania wurde erst seit 1891 Fußball gespielt. 1896 gewann der Verein die erste Hamburg-Altonaer Meisterschaft. Vier weitere Titel folgten. 1904 nahm die Germania an der Endrunde um die Deutsche Meisterschaft teil und schied im Halbfinale gegen Britannia 92 Berlin aus. Im Jahre 1917 bildete die Germania mit dem SV Uhlenhorst-Hertha von 1911 eine Kriegsvereinigung. Ein Jahr später kam es zu einer Kriegsvereinigung mit dem SC Concordia von 1907. Zweiter Stammverein war der Hamburger FC von 1888, der am 1. Juni 1888 von Schülern des Wilhelm-Gymnasiums gegründet wurde. Zwischen 1895 und 1898 schloss sich der FC Victoria 95 dem HFC als Jugendabteilung an. Der Hamburger FC änderte am 3. Februar 1914 seinen Namen in Hamburger Sportverein 1888, bevor er sich am 27. Juli 1918 mit dem SC Victoria zur Kriegsvereinigung Victoria-Hamburg 88 zusammenschloß. Die Vereinigung war erfolgreich und wurde 1919 sowohl Hamburger als auch Norddeutscher Meister. Dritter Stammverein war der FC Falke 06, der am 5. März 1906 von Schülern der Oberrealschule in Eppendorf gegründet wurde. Der FC Falke 06 konnte keine nennenswerten Erfolge erringen und spielte zumeist in unteren Ligen. Am 12. Mai 1919 trat der FC Falke 06 dem Hamburger Sportverein 1888 bei, der sich von nun an Hamburger SV von 1888 nannte. Am 2. Juni 1919 folgte schließlich der des SC Germania von 1887 und des Hamburger SV von 1888 zum Hamburger Sport-Verein e.V. (Hamburg 88-Germania-Falke), der am 12. Juli 1919 beim Amtsgericht ins Vereinsregister eingetragen wird.vgl. Skrentny/Prüß, Seite 37 Zu den Trikotfarben wurden zu Ehren der Stadt Hamburg die Hansefarben rot und weiß bestimmt. Blau und schwarz, die Farben des SC Germania, wurden diesem zu Ehren in das Vereinswappen (Logo) übernommen. Entworfen hat es nach jahrzehntelang übernommenen Darstellungen der Werbegrafiker Otto Sommer. 1996 kam jedoch auch der Name Henry Lütjens als Erfinder ins Spiel.Skrentny/Prüß, S. 45 Letztlich ist die Urheberschaft also nicht mit Gewissheit zu klären. Die Raute ist einem oft verwendeten Symbol der Hamburger Handelsschifffahrt entliehen. Pate gestanden haben soll dabei auch der Blaue Peter, ein Flaggensignal für „Alle Mann an Bord“.Arne Schultchen: Zeichen der Zeit, in: 11 Freunde, Ausgabe 93, August 2009, S. 79 Das Logo des HSV ist als einziges eines deutschen Bundesligisten bis heute im Wesentlichen unverändert, lediglich die Breite der Rauten in der Mitte variierte in der Vergangenheit. Der SC Germania und der HFC 88 gehörten zu den Gründungsmitgliedern des Deutschen Fußball-Bundes. 1919–1933: Gründung und erste Erfolge Saisondaten 1919–1933 Mit einem 8:0-Sieg über den SC Concordia begann der HSV seine erste Saison in der Hamburger Liga. Nachdem sich die Mannschaft die Herbstmeisterschaft gesichert hatte, geriet der Verein mit dem Verband in Konflikt, da der Neuzugang Hans Popp keine formelle Freigabe gehabt haben soll. Den „Rothosen“ wurden zunächst fünf Punkte abgezogen, jedoch revidierte der Verband das Urteil nach Saisonende wieder. Meister wurde der SC Victoria mit einem Punkt Vorsprung.vgl. Skrentny/Prüß, Seite 40 Zur Saison 1920/21 richtete der Norddeutsche Fußball-Verband mit der Nord- und Südkreisliga zwei höchste Spielklassen ein. Der HSV wurde ungeschlagen Meister der Nordgruppe und konnte durch zwei deutliche Siege über Hannover 96 zum ersten Mal die norddeutsche Meisterschaft gewinnen. In der Endrunde um die Deutsche Meisterschaft war jedoch bereits im Viertelfinale Endstation, nachdem die Mannschaft beim Duisburger SpV mit 2:1 nach Verlängerung unterlag. Verstärkt durch den norwegischen Nationalspieler Asbjørn Halvorsen ging der HSV in seine dritte Spielzeit, in der die „Rothosen“ in der Alsterkreisliga antraten. Obwohl die Mannschaft nach einer verkorksten Saison nur Dritter wurde, durfte sie als Titelverteidiger an der Endrunde um die Norddeutsche Meisterschaft teilnehmen. Hier konnte der HSV seinen Titel verteidigen und zog nach Siegen über Titania Stettin und Wacker München in das Endspiel um die Deutsche Meisterschaft ein. Der HSV traf auf den 1. FC Nürnberg. Beim Stande von 2:2 musste das Spiel im Berliner Grunewaldstadion nach 189 gespielten Minuten wegen Dunkelheit abgebrochen werden. Das Wiederholungsspiel im Leipziger VfB-Stadion endete mit 1:1 nach Abschluss der regulären Spielzeit. Durch einen Platzverweis, dem in der Verlängerung ein weiterer folgte, und einen verletzt ausgeschiedenen Spieler war die Nürnberger Mannschaft auf acht Mann dezimiert worden. Als mit Luitpold Popp ein weiterer Nürnberger verletzt wurde und nicht weitermachen konnte, brach Schiedsrichter Peco Bauwens die Partie ab. Der DFB erklärte daraufhin den HSV wegen des „unsportlichen Verhaltens“ der Nürnberger zum Deutschen Meister. Nürnberg protestierte gegen die Entscheidung, weil der Spielabbruch regelwidrig erfolgt sei. Im November 1922 erklärte der DFB den HSV bei seinem Bundestag in Jena zunächst zum Deutschen Meister. Wenige Minuten später erklärte das Hamburger Vorstandsmitglied Henry Barrelet, dass der HSV „keinen Anspruch auf die diesjährige Meisterschaft erhebt“. Somit gab es 1922 keinen Deutschen Fußballmeister.vgl. Skrentny/Prüß, Seite 47 → Spieldaten der Meisterschaftsendspiele 1922 thumb|Die Viktoria holten die Hamburger erstmals 1923 in die Hansestadt. 1928 wiederholte der HSV den Erfolg. Ein Jahr später sollte sich der HSV den ersten Meistertitel auf sportlichem Weg sichern. Überlegen gewann die Mannschaft sowohl die Alsterkreis- als auch die Norddeutsche Meisterschaft. Nach Siegen über Guts Muts Dresden und den VfB Königsberg erreichten die „Rothosen“ das Endspiel um die Deutsche Meisterschaft. Durch Tore von Otto Harder, Ludwig Breuel und Karl Schneider besiegte der HSV den SC Union Oberschöneweide und gewann den ersten Meistertitel. → Spieldaten des Meisterschaftsendspiels 1923 Auch 1924 standen die Spieler des HSV im Endspiel um die Deutsche Meisterschaft. Erneut dominierte die Mannschaft die Konkurrenz auf lokaler und regionaler Ebene nach Belieben. In der Endrunde um die Deutsche Meisterschaft setzte sich der HSV zunächst gegen die Vereinigten Breslauer Sportfreunde und die SpVgg Leipzig-Lindenau durch und traf im Endspiel auf den 1. FC Nürnberg. Durch Tore von Georg Hochgesang und Wolfgang Strobel ging die Victoria nach Franken. → Spieldaten des Meisterschaftsendspiels 1924 In den folgenden Jahren konnte der Verein nicht mehr an die großen Erfolge anknüpfen. Zwar erreichten die „Rothosen“ jedes Jahr die Endrunde um die Deutsche Meisterschaft, jedoch schied die Mannschaft bis auf die Halbfinalniederlage 1926 gegen Hertha BSC immer frühzeitig aus. Gleichzeitig wuchs die Unzufriedenheit über den Meisterschaftsmodus auf lokaler Ebene. Zu selten war der HSV in der Alsterkreisliga gefordert, weswegen er regelmäßig zu Freundschaftsspielen gegen namhafte ausländische Vereine antrat. Erst 1928 erreichte die Mannschaft wieder das Endspiel um die Deutsche Meisterschaft, in dem der Gegner Hertha BSC hieß. Bereits nach 20 Minuten führten die Hamburger mit 3:0 und siegten schließlich deutlich mit 5:2. → Spieldaten des Meisterschaftsendspiels 1928 Die folgende Saison brachte die „Hamburger Fußballrevolution“ mit sich. Neun Hamburger Spitzenvereine und Holstein Kiel sagten sich vom Verband los und spielten mit der „Runde der Zehn“ ihre eigene Meisterschaft aus, die der HSV ungeschlagen gewann. Nach zähen Verhandlungen gab der Verband schließlich nach und reduzierte die Anzahl der ersten Ligen von elf auf sechs.vgl. Skrentny/Prüß, Seite 71 Zwar konnte der HSV seinen Norddeutschen Meistertitel verteidigen, jedoch war auf DFB-Ebene bereits im Viertelfinale nach einer 0:2-Niederlage gegen die SpVgg Fürth Endstation. Nachdem der HSV die Meisterschaftsendrunde 1930 verpasste, wurde die Mannschaft verjüngt. Langjährige Leistungsträger wie Otto Harder, Walter Kolzen und Hans Rave verließen den Verein. Ein Jahr später wurden die „Rothosen“ wieder Nordmeister und schieden bei der Deutschen Meisterschaft 1931 erst im Halbfinale mit 2:3 nach Verlängerung gegen Hertha BSC aus. Eine weitere Verjüngung der Mannschaft brachte Talente wie Richard Dörfel und der erst 18-jährige Rudolf Noack in die Mannschaft. Alleine Noack erzielte in der Saison 1931/32 48 Pflichtspieltore.vgl. Skrentny/Prüß, Seite 80 Die einzige Pflichtspielniederlage des Jahres sorgte im Viertelfinale der Deutschen Meisterschaft für das Aus, als der HSV dem FC Schalke 04 mit 2:4 unterlag. Ein Jahr später war bereits im Achtelfinale nach einer 1:4-Niederlage gegen Eintracht Frankfurt Endstation. 1933–1945: Der HSV im Dritten Reich Saisondaten 1933–1945 Die Machtübernahme der Nationalsozialisten brachte erhebliche Veränderungen im deutschen Ligafußball mit sich. Es wurden 16 Gauligen eingeführt, die von nun an die höchste deutsche Spielklasse war. Der HSV gehörte zu den Gründungsmitgliedern der Gauliga Nordmark, dessen Einzugsgebiet sich auf Hamburg, die Provinz Schleswig-Holstein und Mecklenburg erstreckte. In den ersten drei Spielzeiten blieb der HSV im Schatten des Lokalrivalen Eimsbütteler TV (ETV), der sich jeweils die Gaumeisterschaft sicherte. 1934 und 1935 wurden die „Rothosen“ Vizemeister, ein Jahr später nur Dritter. Mit dem Tschammerpokal wurde 1935 der Vorläufer des heutigen DFB-Pokals eingeführt. Nach einem 5:4-Erstrundensieg bei Werder Bremen schieden die Hamburger bereits eine Runde später gegen Fortuna Düsseldorf aus. Erst in der Saison 1936/37 errang der HSV seine erste Gaumeisterschaft und erreichte die Endrunde um die Deutsche Meisterschaft. In der Vorrunde trafen die „Rothosen“ auf den BC Hartha, Hindenburg Allenstein und Beuthen 09 und konnten alle Spiele für sich entscheiden. Im Halbfinale, welches im Berliner Olympiastadion gespielt wurde, erwies sich der 1. FC Nürnberg als zu stark und der HSV verlor mit 2:3. Das Spiel um Platz drei verlor der HSV gegen den VfB Stuttgart mit 0:1. Ein Jahr später sicherte der bessere Torquotient den „Rothosen“ das Weiterkommen. Die Gauligasaison beendeten der HSV und der ETV punktgleich und ungeschlagen, jedoch war der HSV um 0,66 Tore besser. Auch in der Endrunde um die Deutsche Meisterschaft sicherte der bessere Torquotient gegenüber Eintracht Frankfurt den Einzug ins Halbfinale. Gegner im Dresdner Ostragehege war Hannover 96. Zur Halbzeit führte der HSV mit 2:0. Doch die Niedersachsen konnten in der zweiten Hälfte noch ausgleichen und in der Verlängerung trotz Unterzahl noch den Siegtreffer erzielen. Wie schon im Vorjahr unterlag der HSV im Spiel um Platz drei, dieses Mal erst im Wiederholungsspiel mit 2:4 gegen Fortuna Düsseldorf. Den dritten Vierten Platz in Folge sicherte sich der HSV 1939. Nach der erneuten Gaumeisterschaft setzte sich die Mannschaft in der Gruppenphase durch und traf im Halbfinale auf Admira Wien. Die Partie in Frankfurt ging für die Hamburger mit 1:4 verloren, und auch im Spiel um Platz drei unterlagen die „Rothosen“, dieses Mal mit 2:3 gegen den Dresdner SC. Negativer Höhepunkt der Saison war das Erstrundenaus im Pokal gegen den VfB Peine. Der Ausbruch des Zweiten Weltkriegs blieb für den Fußballsport in Hamburg nicht ohne Folgen. Zunächst wurde eine „Hamburger Kriegsmeisterschaft“ ausgespielt, bevor ab Ende November 1939 wieder um Gauligapunkte gespielt wurde. Ungeschlagen gewann der HSV seine Staffel, bezog aber im Finale gegen den Eimsbütteler TV zwei herbe Niederlagen. Dafür lief es im Tschammerpokal besser. Als erste Hamburger Mannschaft erreichte der HSV das Viertelfinale, wo jedoch nach einer 2:6-Niederlage beim SV 07 Waldhof das Aus folgte.vgl. Skrentny, Prüß, Seite 106 Kurios verlief die Gauligasaison 1940/41. Die „Rothosen“ gewannen alle 21 ausgetragenen Ligaspiele und wurden zum vierten Mal Gaumeister. Die noch fehlende Partie bei der Barmbecker SG wurde erst nach Ende der Saison 1941/42 ausgetragen.vgl. Skrentny, Prüß, Seite 114 Auf Reichsebene kamen die Hamburger jedoch nicht über die Gruppenphase hinaus, nachdem sie im Gruppenfinale gegen dem FC Schalke 04 unterlegen waren. Nach einer erneuten Vizemeisterschaft des HSV 1942 wurde die Gauliga Nordmark aufgelöst und durch die Gauligen Hamburg, Schleswig-Holstein und Mecklenburg ersetzt. 1943 ging der Titel an die Victoria, ein Jahr später an den Neuling Luftwaffen SV. Zu dieser Zeit diktierte der Krieg die Mannschaftsaufstellung, in der sich zwischenzeitlich der damalige Rekordnationalspieler Paul Janes befand, so dass häufig erst am Spieltag klar war, mit welcher Aufstellung der HSV aufläuft. Während fast überall in Deutschland die Gauligasaison 1944/45 abgebrochen werden musste oder gar nicht erst anfing konnte in Hamburg 1945 noch ein Gaumeister gekürt werden. Ungeschlagen sicherten sich die „Rothosen“ die letzte Gaumeisterschaft. Unmittelbar nach der Machtübernahme der Nazis ordnete sich der HSV dem Regime bedingungslos unter. Zahlreiche Funktionäre und Spieler wurden Mitglied der NSDAP, der SA und der SS. Die Vorstandsvorsitzenden wurden zwischen 1933 und 1945 als „Vereinsführer“ bezeichnet. Mitglieder jüdischem Glaubens durften zunächst dem Verein nicht mehr beitreten und wurden später systematisch ausgeschlossen. Dabei haben einige jüdische Mitglieder 1935 durch Spenden dem Verein vor dem Bankrott gerettet.vgl. Skrentny, Prüß, Seite 113 Doch auch nichtjüdische Mitglieder durchlebten während des Naziregimes schwierige Zeiten. Der heutige Ehrenpräsident Emil Martens wurden wegen Homosexualität inhaftiert und musste sich später einer Kastration unterziehen. 1945–1963: Dominanz in der Oberliga Nord Saisondaten 1945–1963 Während in Süddeutschland bereits im Herbst 1945 mit der Oberliga Süd eine großräumige Spielklasse eingerichtet worden war, wurde im Norden nur auf lokaler Ebene um Punkte gespielt. In Hamburg wurde die Hamburger Liga eingeführt, die der HSV ungeschlagen gewinnen konnte. Eine Norddeutsche Meisterschaft wurde auf Geheiß der britischen Militärregierung schon nach der ersten Runde abgebrochen. Ein Jahr später wurde der HSV Vizemeister hinter dem FC St. Pauli. Erstmals wurde eine Britische Zonenmeisterschaft ausgespielt. Über die Stationen VfB Lübeck, Schalke 04 und Rot-Weiß Oberhausen erreichten die „Rothosen“ das Endspiel im Düsseldorfer Rheinstadion. Durch ein Tor von Fred Boller gewannen die Hamburger die Partie und sicherten sich ihren ersten Nachkriegstitel.vgl. Skrentny, Prüß, Seite 132 Im Sommer 1947 nahm schließlich die Oberliga Nord ihren Spielbetrieb mit zwölf Vereinen auf. Punktgleich beendeten der HSV und St. Pauli die Runde, so dass ein Entscheidungsspiel notwendig wurde. Hier behielten die „Rothosen“ mit 2:1 die Oberhand. Im Finale um die Britische Zonenmeisterschaft trafen sich beide Mannschaften wieder. Durch einen 6:1-Sieg konnte der HSV seinen Titel verteidigen. Bei der ersten Deutschen Nachkriegsmeisterschaft schieden die Hamburger allerdings bereits im Viertelfinale gegen die SpVgg Neuendorf aus. Auch 1949 war im Viertelfinale der Deutschen Meisterschaft Endstation, dieses Mal unterlagen die „Rothosen“ dem späteren Meister VfR Mannheim deutlich mit 0:5. Zur Saison 1949/50 wurde das Vertragsspielerstatut eingeführt, dass die Bezahlung der Spieler legalisierte. In den folgenden Jahren wurde die Dominanz des HSV immer deutlicher, und die „Rothosen“ wurden teilweise mit großem Vorsprung Meister der Oberliga. Doch während die Mannschaft der regionalen Konkurrenz überlegen war, konnte sie bei den Endrunden um die Deutsche Meisterschaft nur bedingt Erfolge feiern. 1950 vergab der HSV im Viertelfinale eine 2:0-Halbzeitführung gegen Kickers Offenbach und verlor noch mit 2:3. Ein Jahr später stellten die Mannschaft mit 113 erzielten Toren und Stürmer Herbert Wojtkowiak mit 40 Saisontoren zwei Ligarekorde auf. In der Endrunde verspielten die „Rothosen“ den Finaleinzug nach einer 1:4-Niederlage beim 1. FC Nürnberg. Auch 1952 waren es die Nürnberger, die durch einen 4:0-Heimsieg die Endspielträume des HSV zunichte machten. Ein Spiel der besonderen Art absolvierten die Hamburger in der Vorbereitung auf die Saison 1952/53, als die „Rothosen“ in einem Freundschaftsspiel gegen die indische Nationalmannschaft antrat. Obwohl die Partie auf einem Grandplatz ausgetragen wurde, spielten die Inder barfuß und unterlagen mit 3:5.vgl. Skrentny, Prüß, Seite 159 Nach einer weiteren Meisterschaft in der Oberliga Nord war die Mannschaft in der Endrunde wiederum chancenlos und konnte nur gegen den SC Union 06 Berlin gewinnen. Dafür gewann der HSV den erstmals seit 1927 wieder ausgespielten NFV-Pokal durch ein 3:2 gegen Holstein Kiel. Auch der DFB-Pokal wurde wieder eingeführt; die Hamburger erreichten das Viertelfinale, mussten sich aber nach einem 1:6 Rot-Weiss Essen beugen.vgl. Skrentny, Prüß, Seite 158 Völlig verkorkst verlief die Saison 1953/54. Streitigkeiten innerhalb der Mannschaft und ein Vier-Punkte-Abzug wegen verbotener Schwarzgeldzahlungen an den von Werder Bremen verpflichteten Willi Schröder bedeuteten, dass der HSV gegen den Abstieg kämpfen musste. Die 2:10-Niederlage bei Arminia Hannover war die einzige zweistellige Pflichtspielniederlage der HSV-Geschichte.vgl. Skrentny, Prüß, Seite 162 Nach der Saison gewannen mit Jupp Posipal und Fritz Laband zwei Hamburger Spieler mit der deutschen Nationalmannschaft die Weltmeisterschaft in der Schweiz. thumb|Trainer Martin Wilke (Foto von 1986) übernahm 1954 gemeinsam mit Günter Mahlmann den HSV. Mit den „Rothosen“ holte Wilke 1963 den DFB-Pokal. Martin Wilke und Günter Mahlmann übernahmen zur Saison 1954/55 das Traineramt und bauten mit Uwe Seeler und Klaus Stürmer zwei talentierte Nachwuchskräfte in die Mannschaft ein. Seeler und Günter Schlegel wurden mit jeweils 28 Toren Torschützenkönige der Oberliga Nord und sicherten ihrer Mannschaft die siebte Nordmeisterschaft in acht Jahren. Für die Endrunde um die deutsche Meisterschaft zog der HSV in das Volksparkstadion um. Hier belegten die Hamburger Platz zwei ihrer Gruppe hinter dem 1. FC Kaiserslautern. Die Meisterschaft in der Oberliga Nord ging auch in der Saison 1955/56 an den HSV, jedoch hatten die Rothosen mit drei Punkten Vorsprung auf Hannover 96 den knappsten Vorsprung seit fünf Jahren zu verzeichnen. In der Endrunde um die deutsche Meisterschaft schlossen die Hamburger die Gruppenphase punktgleich, aber mit dem schlechteren Torquotienten gegenüber Borussia Dortmund als Zweiter ab. Im DFB-Pokal erreichten die „Rothosen“ nach einem Halbfinalsieg über Fortuna Düsseldorf das Endspiel. Uwe Seeler brachte den HSV in Führung, bevor zwei Tore von Bernhard Termath sowie Antoine Kohn den Karlsruher SC zum Pokalsieg schossen. → Spieldaten des DFB-Pokalfinals 1956 Die Mannschaft wurde weiter verjüngt und gewann in der Saison 1956/57 zum neunten Mal die Oberliga Nord. In der Endrunde gelang dem HSV durch einen 2:1-Sieg über den 1. FC Saarbrücken der Einzug in das Endspiel. Dabei profitierten die Hamburger davon, der Duisburger SV gleichzeitig nicht über ein 2:2 beim 1. FC Nürnberg hinauskam. Im Endspiel zeigte Borussia Dortmund der jungen HSV-Elf ihre Grenzen auf. Durch je zwei Treffer von Alfred Kelbassa und Alfred Niepieklo konnten die Westfalen ihren Meistertitel verteidigen. Den Ehrentreffer für Hamburg erzielte Gerd Krug. → Spieldaten des Meisterschaftsfinals 1957 Während der gesamten Oberligasaison 1957/58 belegte der HSV den ersten Tabellenplatz. Zu Tumulten im Rothenbaum-Stadion kam es am 1. Dezember 1957 beim Heimspiel gegen des TuS Bremerhaven 93, als Uwe Seeler nach einer Tätlichkeiten den einzigen Feldverweis seiner Karriere hinnehmen musste. Der Schiedsrichter musste inkognito und auf Schleichwegen das Stadion verlassen. Der Verein erhielt daraufhin eine Platzsperre und musste sein Heimspiel gegen Eintracht Braunschweig im Bremer Weserstadion austragen. Nachdem der HSV zur Halbzeit gegen die Eintracht bereits 0:4 zurückgelegen hatte, drehte er das Spiel noch und gewann 6:4.vgl. Skrentny, Prüß, Seite 184 Erneut zogen die „Rothosen“ in das Meisterschaftsendspiel ein, wo die Mannschaft auf Schalke 04 traf. Durch zwei Treffer von Bernhard Klodt und ein Tor von Manfred Kreuz musste sich der HSV mit 0:3 geschlagen geben. → Spieldaten des Meisterschaftsfinals 1958 1963–1973: Mittelmaß in der Liga, erster Höhepunkt in Europa Saisondaten 1964–1973 thumb|Uwe Seeler: HSV-Idol, Spieler des Jahres 1960, 1964 und 1970, Ehrenbürger der Stadt Hamburg und einer der vier männlichen Ehrenspielführer der deutschen Nationalmannschaft thumb|Seeler zu Ehren wurde vor dem Stadion eine Skulptur seines rechten Fußes errichtet. In der 1963 gegründeten Fußball-Bundesliga konnte sich der HSV vorerst keine weiteren Meistertitel mehr sichern. Auch mit seiner Dominanz im Norden war es zunächst vorbei, als Werder Bremen 1965 die Meisterschale an die Weser holte und Eintracht Braunschweig dies zwei Jahre später ebenfalls gelang. Am 22. Spieltag der Saison 1965/66 erreichte der HSV mit 8:0 gegen den Karlsruher SC den bis heute höchsten Heimsieg. In der darauffolgenden Saison verlor der HSV das Pokalendspiel gegen den FC Bayern München, wiederum ein Jahr später das Europapokal-Endspiel gegen den AC Mailand. Uwe Seeler wurde 1964 und 1970 noch zwei weitere Male „Fußballer des Jahres“ und beendete 1972 seine aktive Fußballer-Karriere beim HSV. Trotz eher mittelmäßiger Platzierungen in der Bundesliga (mit den Tiefpunkten 1966/67 und 1972/73: jeweils 14. Platz) wurde Anfang der 1970er-Jahre durch die Verpflichtung junger Spieler, die später dauerhaft Stammspieler und teils auch Nationalspieler wurden, einer der Grundstöcke für die Erfolge in der zweiten Hälfte der 1970er- und der ersten Hälfte der 1980er-Jahre gelegt. Untrennbar verbunden mit diesem erfolgreichen Scouting ist der Name Gerhard Heid. Der Jugendfußball-Experte aus Rheinland-Pfalz erhielt 1970 einen Job als Talentspäher beim HSV. Das erste Bundesliga-Tor für den HSV schoss Gert „Charly“ Dörfel beim Auswärtsspiel des HSV bei Preußen Münster zum 1:1-Ausgleich am ersten Spieltag. Der HSV wurde in der Premierensaison Sechster, Uwe Seeler gewann mit 30 Treffern in 30 Spielen die erste Torjägerkanone – eine gleiche oder bessere Trefferquote erreichten nur Gerd Müller (sechs Male), Dieter Müller (ein Mal) und Grafite (ein Mal). Im DFB-Pokal hingegen flogen die Hanseaten bereits in der ersten Runde gegen die SpVgg Fürth aus dem Wettbewerb, im Europapokal der Pokalsieger verlor der deutsche Vertreter im Viertelfinale gegen Olympique Lyon. In der darauffolgenden Saison belegte der HSV am Ende lediglich den neunten Platz und schied bereits in der zweiten Runde (Achtelfinale) im Pokal gegen den 1. FC Nürnberg aus. Nur unwesentlich besser verlief die Spielzeit 1965/66: erneut Neunter des Klassements, Viertelfinale im Pokal (1:2 gegen den FC Bayern München). Einen Teilerfolg, der im darauffolgenden Jahr die erneute Teilnahme an einem europäischen Wettbewerb brachte, gelang in der Spielzeit 1966/67 – zwar nicht in der Meisterschaft (14. Platz), dafür im Pokal: Die „Rothosen“ schafften es bis ins Endspiel und unterlagen in Stuttgart dem FC Bayern deutlich mit 0:4. Da die Bayern jedoch bereits im Vorjahr den deutschen Pokal und hernach auch den Europapokal der Pokalsieger gewannen, mithin europäischer Titelverteidiger waren, durfte der HSV als „Vize“ neben den Bayern in der Folgesaison auf der europäischen Fußballbühne auflaufen. → Spieldaten des Pokalfinals 1967 Im Pokalsieger-Cup 1967/68 setzte sich der HSV nacheinander gegen Randers Freja, Wisła Krakau, Olympique Lyon und Cardiff City durch und traf im Endspiel auf den AC Mailand. Gegen die Italiener waren die Hanseaten im Finale von Rotterdam jedoch chancenlos und verloren 0:2. In der Liga belegte der HSV am Ende den 13. Rang, im DFB-Pokal war bereits in der ersten Runde „Endstation“ (0:1 bei Hertha BSC). → Spieldaten des Finals im Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1968 In der Saison 1968/69 erreichten die Hamburger einen sechsten Rang in der Tabelle. Im DFB-Pokal schieden die Hanseaten im Viertelfinale aus – zum dritten Mal innerhalb von vier Jahren unterlagen sie im Pokal dem FC Bayern München. Kurios mutet aus heutiger Sicht das Aus im Messepokal, dem Vorläufer des UEFA-Pokals an: Der HSV kam bis ins Viertelfinale, verzichtete aber auf die Austragung des Spiels bei Göztepe İzmir, da die Verantwortlichen befürchteten, nicht rechtzeitig zum Wochenende wieder in Deutschland zu sein, wo das als wichtiger erachtete Auswärtsspiel bei Kickers Offenbach anstand. Hamburg schied somit kampflos aus dem Wettbewerb aus. Zu Beginn der Saison 1969/70 stieß der spätere Leistungsträger Peter Nogly zum HSV, der das Klassement als Sechster abschloss. Im DFB-Pokal schieden die Hanseaten im Achtelfinale (zweite Runde) gegen Eintracht Frankfurt aus. In der darauffolgenden Saison stießen die Hamburger auf den fünften Rang in der Tabelle und im DFB-Pokal bis ins Viertelfinale (0:2 gegen den 1. FC Köln) vor. Die Saison 1971/72 war die letzte, in der Uwe Seeler für den HSV aktiv war. Am 1. Mai 1972 fand das Abschiedsspiel vor 62.000 Zuschauern im ausverkauften Volksparkstadion statt. Seeler trat mit dem HSV gegen eine von ihm zusammengestellte Weltauswahl an; der HSV verlor das Spiel mit 3:7. Seeler ging, eine Reihe anderer Spieler, die später große Erfolge mit dem HSV feierten, war bereits zu Beginn der Saison gekommen: Manfred Kaltz (TuS Altrip), Rudi Kargus (Wormatia Worms), Caspar Memering und Ole Bjørnmose (beide Werder Bremen) und Georg Volkert (FC Zürich). In jener Saison erreichte der HSV am Ende den zehnten Rang, verlor im Achtelfinale des DFB-Pokals gegen Werder Bremen und schied im UEFA-Cup bereits in der ersten Runde gegen den schottischen Vertreter FC St. Johnstone aus. In der Spielzeit 1972/73 befand sich der HSV über weite Strecken im Abstiegskampf und wurde am Ende 14. Im Pokal schied der HSV im Achtelfinale (zweite Runde) gegen den 1. FC Köln aus. Sportlicher „Lichtblick“ war der Gewinn des erstmals (zwecks Überbrückung der Olympia-Pause) ausgetragenen DFB-Ligapokals. Im Endspiel bezwangen die Hanseaten Borussia Mönchengladbach mit 4:0. Für einen weiteren altgedienten HSVer war es die letzte Saison: Willi Schulz, wegen seiner guten Leistungen bei der WM 1966 „World Cup Willi“ genannt. 1973–1987: Die größten Erfolge Saisondaten 1974–1987 Der am 26. November 1973 als neuer HSV-Präsident gewählte Dr. Peter Krohn (Sohn des Angehörigen der Meistermannschaft von 1923, Hans Krohn) führte beim HSV eine Reihe von Neuerungen ein, die dem Club einen bislang nicht gekannten wirtschaftlichen Erfolg brachten und so nach und nach Investitionen in neue Spieler ermöglichten. So lief der HSV ab der Saison 1974/75 als fünfter Club der Bundesliga (nach Eintracht Braunschweig, dem FC Bayern München, Eintracht Frankfurt und dem MSV Duisburg) mit Trikot-Werbung für Unternehmen auf der Brust auf.Werner Krentny/Jens Reimer Prüß: Mit der Raute im Herzen – Die große Geschichte des Hamburger SV, S. 250 Sponsor war der Getränkehersteller Campari. Rund um die Spiele fanden erstmals Veranstaltungen statt, um allein dadurch mehr Zuschauer anzulocken – was in der Tat von Erfolg gekrönt war. Dies stieß jedoch nicht immer auf Gegenliebe – besonders umstritten waren etwa Trikotdesigns in den Farben Rosa und Himmelblau, da, so Krohn, „diese Farben Frauen gefallen“.zitiert in: Werner Krentny/Jens Reimer Prüß: Mit der Raute im Herzen – Die große Geschichte des Hamburger SV, S. 261 Bereits in der ersten Saison unter Krohn erwirtschaftete der HSV bei einem Umsatz von 5,7 Mio. DM einen Gewinn von 250.000 DM – eine Saison zuvor war bei einem Umsatz von 2,9 Mio. DM noch ein Verlust von 250.000 DM aufgelaufen. Krohn blieb bis 1975 Präsident und war danach noch zwei Jahre als Generalmanager des Vereins tätig. Sein Nachfolger als Präsident wurde 1975 Paul Benthien, unter dessen Präsidentschaft Günter Netzer als Manager verpflichtet und die erste Bundesliga-Meisterschaft gewonnen wurde (1979). Benthien wiederum wurde 1979 von Dr. Wolfgang Klein (bis 1987) abgelöst. Unter Kleins Ägide wurden die größten Triumphe der Vereinsgeschichte (zweimal Deutscher Meister, einmal Pokalsieger und der Europapokalsieg im Landesmeister-Cup 1983) errungen. Unter Trainer Kuno Klötzer (1973 bis 1977) holte der HSV einen Pokalsieg (1976), den Europapokal der Pokalsieger (1977) und wurde in der Bundesliga einmal Vizemeister (1976) und Vizepokalsieger. Klötzers Nachfolger Rudi Gutendorf blieb eine kurze Episode der Vereinsgeschichte. Dessen Nachfolger Arkoc Özcan, ehemaliger HSV-Torwart, galt als zu weich gegenüber seinen Spielern und musste seinen Platz ebenfalls nach wenigen Monaten räumen. In Erinnerung geblieben ist er als Trainer vor allem, weil er in einem Pressegespräch mit einer verblüffenden Diagnose des Zustands von Stürmer Georg Volkert aufwartete: „Volkert hat eine Leistungszerrung.“ Manager Netzer holte den als sehr autoritär geltenden Branko Zebec an die Elbe, unter dessen Führung gewann die Mannschaft die Meisterschaft 1979. Aufgrund Zebec’ Alkoholkrankheit entließ der Verein den Trainer. Vorübergehend übernahm der vormalige Co-Trainer Aleksandar Ristić das Traineramt, 1981 schließlich verpflichtete der HSV Ernst Happel. Er ist bis heute der erfolgreichste Trainer der HSV-Geschichte. Von den 14 Spielzeiten dieser Ära spielte der HSV in zehn Saisons in einem europäischen Wettbewerb, davon dreimal im Landesmeister-Cup, zweimal im Pokalsieger-Cup und fünfmal im UEFA-Cup. Neben drei Deutschen Meisterschaften erreichte der HSV in dieser Phase fünfmal den zweiten Platz in der Abschlusstabelle. In der Zeit vom 16. Januar 1982 bis zum 29. Januar 1983 blieben die Hanseaten in 36 Spielen hintereinander ungeschlagen – ein bis heute ungebrochener Bundesliga-Rekord. miniatur|Abwehrspieler Peter Nogly („Eiche“) spielte von 1969 bis 1980 beim HSV Der HSV erreichte in der Saison 1973/74 in der Liga lediglich einen zwölften Rang, zog in jenem Jahr aber nach Siegen über SV Darmstadt 98, Borussia Mönchengladbach, SG Wattenscheid 09 und Kickers Offenbach ins Pokalfinale gegen Eintracht Frankfurt ein. Die Hessen siegten vor 53.000 Zuschauern im Düsseldorfer Rheinstadion mit 3:1 n.V. → Spieldaten des Pokalfinals 1974 Zur Saison 1974/75 verpflichtete der Verein die Stürmer Horst Bertl (von Borussia Dortmund, blieb bis 1979) und Willi Reimann (von Hannover 96, blieb bis 1981), die in den folgenden Jahren ihren Beitrag zu den Titelgewinnen leisteten. Um Bertls Dienste einkaufen zu können, hatte Präsident Krohn die Aktion „Fans kaufen Spieler“ ins Leben gerufen, bei der zusätzlich zum Ticket-Preis noch ein Extra-Obolus zu entrichten war. Der HSV startete 1974/75 im UEFA-Cup, wo es im Achtelfinale zur deutsch-deutschen Begegnung mit Dynamo Dresden kam. Das Hinspiel gewann der HSV zu Hause mit 4:1, das Rückspiel endete 2:2, wobei Rudi Kargus zwei Elfmeter parierte. Im Viertelfinale musste sich der HSV schließlich Juventus Turin beugen. In der Liga endete diese Spielzeit mit einem vierten Rang, im DFB-Pokal hingegen verlor der HSV überraschenderweise bereits in der zweiten Runde gegen die Amateure des VfB Eppingen. Besser lief es in der Saison 1975/76: Nachdem der HSV im DFB-Pokal gegen unterklassige Teams (1. FC Köln Amateure, Union Salzgitter, SC Jülich 1910, Bayern Hof und den FC Homburg) gewonnen hatte, kam es im Halbfinale zu einem denkwürdigen Aufeinandertreffen mit dem FC Bayern München. Das Spiel fand vor 53.000 Zuschauern im heimischen Volksparkstadion statt. Nach der regulären Spielzeit stand es 1:1 durch Tore von Ole Björnmose und Karl-Heinz Rummenigge. In der Verlängerung ging Bayern durch Franz Beckenbauer mit 2:1 in Führung, Peter Nogly glich in der 115. Minute jedoch noch aus. Beim Wiederholungsspiel in München fielen lange keine Treffer. In der 82. Minute trat Gerd Müller zu einem Foulelfmeter an (das Foul war an ihm selbst begangen worden), aber Rudi Kargus parierte den Elfmeter. In der Nachspielzeit schließlich gelang Kurt Eigl der 1:0-Siegtreffer für den HSV. Das Pokalfinale vor 61.000 Zuschauern in Frankfurt gewann der HSV mit 2:0 gegen den 1. FC Kaiserslautern. In der Bundesliga spielte der HSV ebenfalls lange Zeit oben mit und wurde letztlich Vizemeister hinter Borussia Mönchengladbach – bis dahin die beste Bundesliga-Platzierung. Im UEFA-Cup setzte sich der HSV nacheinander gegen Young Boys Bern, Roter Stern Belgrad, den FC Porto und Stal Mielec durch und scheiterte erst im Halbfinale am FC Brügge, der seinerzeit noch vom späteren HSV-Übungsleiter Ernst Happel trainiert wurde. Zu Beginn der Saison waren Horst Blankenburg von Ajax Amsterdam, der seinerzeit als zweitbester deutscher Libero nach Franz Beckenbauer galt, und Hans „Buffy“ Ettmayer vom VfB Stuttgart gekommen. → Spieldaten des Pokalfinals 1976 miniatur|Den Europapokal der Pokalsieger holte der HSV 1977 nach Deutschland Die Saison 1976/77, zu deren Beginn Felix Magath vom 1. FC Saarbrücken verpflichtet wurde, brachte in der Liga einen sechsten Platz und im DFB-Pokal das Aus in der zweiten Runde. Wieder einmal hieß der Gegner Bayern München. Im Europapokal der Pokalsieger hingegen setzten sich die Hanseaten nacheinander gegen Keflavík ÍF, Heart of Midlothian (Edinburgh), MTK Budapest FC und im Halbfinale gegen Atlético Madrid durch. Dadurch erreichte der HSV das Endspiel gegen den RSC Anderlecht. Das Finale am 11. Mai 1977 in Amsterdam gewann der HSV mit 2:0 und erzielte damit den bis dahin größten Erfolg der Vereinsgeschichte. Trainer Kuno Klötzer hatte bereits vor dem Finale gewusst, dass er zur neuen Saison durch Rudi Gutendorf ersetzt wird; für ihn war der Europacup-Sieg also die Krönung seiner vierjährigen Amtszeit. → Spieldaten des Endspiels im Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1977 Zum Saisonstart 1977/78 kamen von Hajduk Split der offensive Verteidiger Ivan Buljan und vom FC Liverpool deren Star Kevin Keegan. Als Europacup-Sieger der Pokalsieger spielte der HSV zu beginn der Saison 1977/78 um den Europäischen Supercup und unterlag dort Keegans Ex-Verein. Als Titelverteidiger startete der HSV zudem erneut im Europapokal der Pokalsieger, schied aber in der zweiten Runde aus – ausgerechnet gegen den RSC Anderlecht. Daraufhin wurde Trainer Rudi Gutendorf entlassen, Nachfolger wurde Arkoc Özcan. Im DFB-Pokal war der FC Schalke 04 im Achtelfinale (bereits unter Özcan) zu stark und siegte mit 4:2. In der Liga erreichten die Hanseaten lediglich den zehnten Rang. Manager Netzer entschied daraufhin, dass die Mannschaft einen Trainer brauche, der hohe Autorität mitbringt, und verpflichtete Branko Zebec. Der Hamburger SV holte zu Beginn der Saison 1978/79 frische Kräfte. Während Georg Volkert (zum VfB Stuttgart) aussortiert wurde, da er von Netzer als „Unruhestifter“ innerhalb der Mannschaft identifiziert wurde und auch Klaus Zaczyk (zu KSV Hessen Kassel) wechselte, holten die Hamburger den Zweitligatorjäger (41 Tore) der vorangegangenen Saison, Horst Hrubesch von Rot-Weiss Essen. Außerdem wurden „Jimmy“ Hartwig vom TSV 1860 München und Bernd Wehmeyer von Hannover 96 verpflichtet. Alle drei wurden zu Stammspielern und hatten maßgeblichen Anteil am Erfolg der kommenden Jahre. Diese begannen in jener Saison, in der der HSV erstmals Meister der Bundesliga wurde und den insgesamt vierten Deutschen Titel an die Elbe holte. Die Meisterfeier am letzten Spieltag (9. Juni 1979) im heimischen Stadion geriet außer Kontrolle, als Fans die Umzäunung überwanden und auf das Spielfeld stürmten. Dabei verletzten sich 71 Personen teilweise schwer. Das Spielergebnis (1:2 gegen Bayern München) war dabei irrelevant. Der HSV hatte sich durch ein 0:0 bei Arminia Bielefeld am vorletzten Spieltag die Meisterschaft bereits gesichert, weil Konkurrent VfB Stuttgart zeitgleich zu Hause gegen den 1. FC Köln verloren hatte. Bielefeld brachte den Hanseaten in jener Saison allerdings auch eine 2:1-Niederlage in der ersten DFB-Pokalrunde bei. In der Saison 1979/80 schied der HSV im DFB-Pokal in der dritten Runde aus – erneut verloren die Hanseaten gegen einen unterklassigen Gegner, in diesem Fall Kickers Offenbach. In der Bundesliga führte der HSV bis zum vorletzten Spieltag die Tabelle an, verlor jedoch beim Aufsteiger Bayer 04 Leverkusen mit 2:1 und musste den FC Bayern an sich vorbeiziehen lassen. Die Bayern gaben den Zwei-Punkte-Vorsprung am letzten Spieltag (31. Mai 1980) nicht mehr ab und holten sich die Meisterschaft, für den HSV blieb der zweite Platz. Dies war die zweite Enttäuschung innerhalb von nur wenigen Tagen, denn bereits am 28. Mai hatte der HSV das Endspiel im Europapokal der Landesmeister gegen Nottingham Forest verloren. Für das Finale qualifiziert hatten sich die „Rothosen“ durch Siege über Valur Reykjavík, Dinamo Tiflis, Hajduk Split und Real Madrid. Besonders das Halbfinale gegen die Madrilenen blieb lange in Erinnerung. Das Hinspiel hatten die Hamburger vor 110.000 Zuschauern im Estadio Santiago Bernabeu mit 0:2 verloren. Vor 61.500 Zuschauern im Volksparkstadion bot die Heimmannschaft allerdings „das Tollste und Beste, was ich je vom HSV gesehen habe“ (Manager Netzer) und warfen die Madrilenen mit 5:1 aus dem Wettbewerb. Für den HSV trafen Kaltz (10., FE), Hrubesch (17.), erneut Kaltz (40.), wiederum Hrubesch (45.) sowie Memering (89.), das zwischenzeitliche 2:1 hatte Cunningham (31.) erzielt. Nach Spielende traf beim HSV ein Glückwunsch-Telegramm ein: „Ihr treuer Anhänger, Helmut Schmidt, Bundeskanzler“. Im Endspiel, das in Madrid stattfand, schoss John Robertson in der 20. Minute den Siegtreffer für Nottingham, den das englische Team in den folgenden 70 Minuten über die Zeit rettete. → Spieldaten des Finals im Europapokal der Landesmeister 1980 Als Zweiter der Abschlusstabelle 1979/80 trat der HSV im UEFA-Cup an und erreichte das Achtelfinale. Eine 0:5-Heimniederlage gegen AS Saint-Étienne machte allerdings schon nach dem Hinspiel deutlich, dass hier „Endstation“ sein würde; die 0:1-Niederlage im Rückspiel bedeutete das endgültige Aus. Trotz der zuvor errungenen Herbstmeisterschaft trennten sich die „Rothosen“ im Dezember 1980 von Trainer Branko Zebec. Wegen seines Alkoholproblems hatte ihm der Verein im Dezember 1980 gekündigt, Nachfolger wurde bis zum Ende der Saison der bisherige Co-Trainer Aleksandar Ristić. In der Liga hatten am Ende erneut die Bayern die Nase vorn: Sie wurden mit vier Punkten Vorsprung vor dem HSV Meister. Im DFB-Pokal kamen die Hamburger über das Viertelfinale nicht hinaus: Eintracht Braunschweig siegte 4:3 n. V. miniatur|300px|Hamburger SV gegen Bayern München am 31. Oktober 1981: Die Hanseaten siegten 4:1. In der Folgesaison erreichte der HSV im DFB-Pokal das Halbfinale und kam damit so weit wie seit 1976 nicht mehr. Der 1. FC Nürnberg jedoch behielt im Halbfinale die Oberhand (2:0). Im UEFA-Cup schlug der HSV nacheinander den FC Utrecht, Girondins Bordeaux, FC Aberdeen, Neuchâtel Xamax sowie Radnicki Nis und zog damit ins Finale ein. Das Hinspiel beim IFK Göteborg ging mit 0:1 verloren, die Hoffnungen lagen damit auf dem Rückspiel im Volksparkstadion. Dort allerdings verlor der Gastgeber mit 0:3, womit der Cup in die schwedische Hafenstadt ging. In der Bundesliga hingegen lief es besser für den HSV. Letztmalig verloren die „Rothosen“ während der Saison am 16. Januar mit 1:2 bei Eintracht Braunschweig, danach kein Spiel mehr. Dies war der Auftakt zur bis heute längsten Serie ohne Niederlagen eines Bundesligaclubs: Sie währte bis zum Januar 1983. Der HSV gewann in der ersten Saison unter Trainer Ernst Happel die fünfte Deutsche Meisterschaft. → Spieldaten der Endspiele im UEFA-Pokal 1982 miniatur|Lars Bastrup (r.) stoppt den [[BFC Dynamo|BFC-Spieler Hans Jürgen Riediger im Europacupspiel 1982]] miniatur|Größter Erfolg der Vereinsgeschichte: Am 25. Mai 1983 gewann der HSV in Athen den Europacup der Landesmeister. Unter Ernst Happel gewann der HSV schließlich den Europapokal der Landesmeister mit 1:0 gegen Juventus Turin. In der ersten Runde setzten sich die Hamburger in einem deutsch-deutschen Duell gegen den BFC Dynamo aus Berlin durch (1:1 in Berlin, 2:0 zu Hause). es folgten Siege über Olympiakos Piräus, Dynamo Kiew und Real Sociedad San Sebastián, ehe das Team am 25. Mai 1983 auf Juventus Turin traf, in deren Reihen gleich mehrere italienische Nationalspieler standen, die ungefähr ein Jahr zuvor in Spanien den Weltmeistertitel geholt hatten und die darüber hinaus über das französische Mittelfeld-Genie Michel Platini und den starken polnischen Stürmer Zbigniew Boniek verfügten. Durch ein Tor von Felix Magath in der achten Minute ging der HSV in Führung und gab diese bis zum Spielende nicht mehr ab. Der Erfolg im Olympiastadion Athen ist bis heute der größte der Vereinsgeschichte. In der Bundesliga wurde der HSV erneut Deutscher Meister und schaffte damit erstmals in der Vereinsgeschichte die Wiederholung eines Meistertitels. Im DFB-Pokal verlor der HSV im Achtelfinale bei Hertha BSC mit 1:2. → Spieldaten des Finals im Europapokal der Landesmeister 1983 Als Nachfolger für den zu Standard Lüttich gewechselten Torjäger Horst Hrubesch wurde im Sommer 1983 Dieter Schatzschneider vom SC Fortuna Köln verpflichtet, der in 31 Spielen 15 Treffer machte. Außerdem kam vom FC Schalke 04 Mittelfeldspieler Wolfram Wuttke. In der Saison 1983/84 spielte der Titelverteidiger HSV bis zum vorletzten Spieltag um die Meisterschaft mit, verlor jedoch zu Hause gegen Eintracht Frankfurt mit 0:2, während Konkurrent VfB Stuttgart in Bremen gewann und dank des deutlich besseren Torverhältnisses nur noch theoretisch abzufangen war. Der 1:0-Sieg des HSV in Stuttgart am letzten Spieltag blieb wertlos. Auch im DFB-Pokal bedeutete der VfB Stuttgart die Endstation für den HSV: Im Wiederholungsspiel (nach 1:1) siegten die Schwaben mit 4:3 n. V. Im Landesmeister-Cup hatte der HSV in der ersten Runde ein Freilos und scheiterte danach an Dinamo Bukarest (0:3, 3:2). Ebenfalls in dieser Saison spielte der HSV als 1983er-Sieger des Landesmeister-Cups um den Weltpokal und um den europäischen Supercup. Auch diese beiden Spiele gingen verloren (1:2 n. V. gegen Grêmio Porto Alegre und 0:0 sowie 0:2 gegen den FC Aberdeen). Der HSV hatte also um fünf Titel mitgespielt, aber keinen gewonnen, so dass Trainer Ernst Happel von einem „verlorenen Jahr“ sprach.Werner Skrentny/Jens Reimer Prüß, S. 294 Schatzschneider, der mit Happel und den Mannschaftskollegen menschliche Schwierigkeiten hatte, verließ den Verein bereits nach der Saison wieder (zum FC Schalke). Wuttke, der dieselben Probleme hatte, ging ein Jahr später zum 1. FC Kaiserslautern. Am Ende der Saison verließ auch Publikumsliebling Jimmy Hartwig den Club in Richtung 1. FC Köln. → Spieldaten des Spiels um den Weltpokal 1983 1987 wurde der HSV in der Liga Vizemeister und holte sich durch ein 3:1 über die Stuttgarter Kickers den DFB-Pokal. Es ist bis heute der letzte „große Titel“ (Meisterschaft, Pokal, Europapokale) geblieben. → Spieldaten des DFB-Pokalfinals 1987 1987–1999: Jahre der Tristesse Saisondaten 1987–99 Die folgenden Jahre waren geprägt durch einen Abstieg der Mannschaft ins Mittelmaß der Liga. Zwischen 1989/90 und 1996/97 erreichte der Club lediglich zweimal UEFA-Cup-Plätze, sonst ausschließlich zweistellige Tabellenplätze. In einigen Spielzeiten spielte der Verein bis spät in der Saison gegen den Abstieg. Anfang der 1990er Jahre musste der HSV zudem aufgrund einer hohen Verschuldung um seine Existenz fürchten. Gerettet wurde er aus seiner finanziellen Misere vor allem durch den lukrativen Transfer des wertvollsten Spielers Thomas Doll zu Lazio Rom. Weder an der Spitze, also im Präsidium, noch auf der Trainerbank gab es Kontinuität. Hohe Fluktuation herrschte ebenfalls im Kader. An der Vereinsspitze folgten auf Klein Ernst Naumann (1987–1990), Horst Becker (der 1990 nur zehn Monate im Amt blieb) und Jürgen Hunke. Erst unter Hunke gelang die finanzielle Sanierung des Vereins, als Doll für die damalige Rekord-Ablösesumme von 17 Millionen DM nach Rom verkauft wurde. Hunke blieb bis 1993 im Amt, in den folgenden sechs Jahren folgten Ronald Wulff (1993–1995), Uwe Seeler (bis 1998), Werner Hackmann (1998) und Rolf Mares (1998–1999). Zwischen 1987 und 1999 standen also sieben Präsidenten dem HSV vor. Im selben Zeitraum beschäftigte der HSV acht verschiedene Trainer. Einen Vorgeschmack auf die hohe Fluktuation im Kader ergab bereits die erste Hälfte der Saison 1987/88. Trainer Josip Skoblar, als Nachfolger für Happel verpflichtet, musste bereits am 10. November 1987 gehen – mit ihm Torhüter Mladen Pralija, der erst zu Saisonbeginn als Ersatz für den suspendierten Uli Stein geholt wurde (Stein hatte im Supercup 1987 dem Bayern-Spieler Jürgen Wegmann einen Faustschlag versetzt). Nach teilweise hohen Niederlagen, darunter ein 0:6 bei Bayern München, ein 0:4 zu Hause gegen den Karlsruher SC und ein 2:8 bei Borussia Mönchengladbach, musste Pralija ebenfalls gehen. Skoblars Nachfolger an der Seitenlinie wurde Willi Reimann, im Tor stand fortan „Jupp“ Koitka, der bereits von 1980 bis 1982 Ersatztorhüter beim HSV war und von der SG Wattenscheid 09 verpflichtet wurde. Eine Verstärkung war Uwe Bein, der mit Thomas von Heesen ein gutes Mittelfeld-Duo bildete. Die Saison schloss der HSV als Sechster ab, im DFB-Pokal erreichten die Hanseaten das Halbfinale und schieden beim VfL Bochum aus. Im Europapokal der Pokalsieger scheiterte der Verein im Achtelfinale (zweite Runde) an Ajax Amsterdam. miniatur|Ende der 1980er eine Mittelfeldstütze beim HSV: Uwe Bein (Foto von 2005) Im Sommer 1988 verzeichnete der HSV nicht weniger als elf Neuzugänge, von denen allerdings lediglich Stürmer Jan Furtok den Club deutlich voranbrachte (59 Tore in 156 Spielen innerhalb von fünf Jahren). In der Saison 1988/89 erreichte der HSV erneut einen UEFA-Cup-Platz (Rang vier). Im DFB-Pokal bedeutete eine 0:1-Heimniederlage gegen Werder Bremen das Aus im Viertelfinale. In der folgenden Saison erreichten die Hamburger nur noch den elften Platz und damit erstmals seit der Saison 1978/79 keinen einstelligen Tabellenplatz mehr. Eine 0:1-Niederlage zu Hause in der ersten Runde gegen den MSV Duisburg bedeutete das frühe Aus im DFB-Pokal. Das Spiel fand am Rothenbaum statt. Nach der Niederlage kam es zu Tumulten, so dass die erste Mannschaft des HSV dort nie wieder spielte – die Niederlage gegen Duisburg war also das letzte Spiel an der Traditionsstätte. Im UEFA-Cup gelang dem HSV noch der Einzug ins Viertelfinale, dort allerdings scheiterten die Hanseaten an Juventus Turin – mindestens genauso weit kam der HSV im UEFA-Cup erst wieder in der Saison 2008/09, als er im Halbfinale gegen Werder Bremen unterlag. Im April 1990 entließ der HSV Trainer Reimann, Nachfolger wurde Gerd-Volker Schock, der zuvor Reimanns Assistent war. In die Saison 1990/91 startete der HSV mit einigen spektakulären Neuverpflichtungen: Vom BFC Dynamo kamen Thomas Doll und Frank Rohde, außerdem kam Manfred Kaltz zurück nach Hamburg. Die Saison brachte für die „Rothosen“ einen fünften Platz im Klassement. Im DFB-Pokal hingegen war im Achtelfinale Schluss: Eine 1:2-Niederlage gegen die SG Wattenscheid 09 bedeutete das Aus. Im Sommer 1991, nach nur einer Saison bei den „Rothosen“, wechselte Thomas Doll für die Ablösesumme von 17 Millionen DM zu Lazio Rom. Auch wenn den Hanseaten davon nur sieben bis acht Millionen DM übrig blieben, reichte es, um sich finanziell zu sanieren. Manfred Kaltz beendete seine Profi-Laufbahn nach 20 Jahren, davon war er die meiste Zeit bei den Hamburgern aktiv. Am Ende der Saison landete der HSV auf Rang zwölf, im DFB-Pokal siegte Werder Bremen in der zweiten Runde (in der ersten Runde hatten alle Bundesligisten Freilos) mit 3:1 im Weserstadion. Im UEFA-Pokal unterlag der HSV im Achtelfinale Sigma Olmütz. Trainer Gerd-Volker Schock wurde im April 1992 durch Egon Coordes ersetzt. Präsident Hunke versuchte, den Verein in eine Breitensportabteilung und eine Profi-Fußball-Abteilung zu gliedern, wie es später Borussia Dortmund umsetzte. Sein Plan scheiterte jedoch, da sich für die „Aktien“ der HSV Sport AG nicht genügend Abnehmer fanden.Skrentny/Prüß, S. 323 Mehrere prominente HSVer, darunter die ehemaligen Präsidenten Peter Krohn, Wolfgang Klein und Horst Becker, sprachen sich gegen die Teilung des Vereins aus. Die Pläne wurden nicht weiter verfolgt. Die darauffolgende Saison brachte dem HSV erneut einen schlechten Saisonstart. Im DFB-Pokal erreichten die Hamburger die zweite Runde (2:4 beim Karlsruher SC). Trainer Coordes wurde entlassen und durch Benno Möhlmann ersetzt. Die Saison schlossen die Hamburger mit dem elften Tabellenplatz ab. Die Saison 1993/94 brachte dem HSV einen zwölften Tabellenplatz sowie das Aus im DFB-Pokal-Viertelfinale gegen Werder Bremen (2:4 im Weserstadion). In der folgenden Spielzeit sprang für die Hanseaten der 13. Platz in der Tabelle heraus, im Pokal war in der zweiten Runde Schluss gegen den FC Schalke 04. Der HSV schied in der Saison 1995/96 im DFB-Pokal in der ersten Runde bei Arminia Bielefeld aus. Im Oktober wurde Möhlmann entlassen, als Nachfolger kam Felix Magath. Die Hanseaten eroberten in der Liga Rang fünf und damit erstmals seit Jahren wieder einen Platz, der in der Folgesaison zum Start im UEFA-Pokal berechtigte. Im Herbst 1995 erhielt der HSV einen neuen Präsidenten: Uwe Seeler hatte sich beworben und wurde mit seinem neuen Team von den Mitgliedern mit großer Mehrheit gewählt. Finanziell übernahm das Seeler-Team einen inzwischen gesundeten Verein – ohne Schulden, stattdessen mit rund fünf Millionen DM in der Rücklage.Skrentny/Prüß, S. 344 Im UEFA-Pokal 1996/97 musste sich der HSV im Achtelfinale dem AS Monaco beugen. Im DFB-Pokal unterlagen die Hanseaten im Halbfinale dem VfB Stuttgart. In der Liga hingegen erreichten die Hamburger erneut nur einen 13. Platz. Noch im Mai 1997 kündigte der Verein dem Trainer, Interimstrainer bis zum Saisonende wurde Ralf Schehr. Zur Saison 1997/98 verpflichtete der HSV nicht nur Trainer Frank Pagelsdorf, der etwas mehr als vier Jahre lang blieb (und damit so lange wie kein Trainer seit Ernst Happel), sondern auch den Torhüter Hans-Jörg Butt vom VfB Oldenburg, der in den darauffolgenden Saisons zum neuen Stammtorhüter und auch zum erfolgreichsten Elfmeterschützen unter den deutschen Torhütern wurde. Außerdem wurde der bis dato nur von Werder Bremen ausgeliehene Rodolfo Esteban Cardoso endgültig verpflichtet. Hinzu kamen im Laufe der Saison noch Anthony Yeboah (von Leeds United), Ingo Hertzsch (vom Chemnitzer FC) und Thomas Gravesen (von Vejle BK). Auch wenn mit diesen Neuverpflichtungen in jener Saison nur der neunte Platz heraussprang, wurden alle jedoch zu Stammspielern und in den folgenden Jahren zu Leistungsträgern. Im DFB-Pokal endete die Bewerbung des HSV um den Titel in der zweiten Runde bei Bayer 04 Leverkusen (1:2 n. V.). Die Saison 1998/99 war die letzte im „alten“ Volksparkstadion. Am 2. Juni 1998, kurz nach Saisonende 1997/98, begannen die Abrissarbeiten. Durch den Umbau bei laufendem Fußball-Betrieb sank die Kapazität des Stadions in der Folge deutlich, das Spiel gegen den FC Bayern München am 13. März 1999 war mit 28.600 Zuschauern ausverkauft.Skrentny/Prüß, S. 355 Zu Beginn jener Saison kam Thomas Doll zurück zum HSV, außerdem verpflichteten die Hanseaten Nico-Jan Hoogma. Der HSV wurde am Ende der Saison Siebter und schied nach Elfmeterschießen im Achtelfinale des DFB-Pokals bei Rot-Weiß Oberhausen aus. 1999–2009: Neuer Schwung mit neuem Stadion Saisondaten 2000–2009 miniatur|Heimspiel in der AOL-Arena (jetzt HSH Nordbank Arena) miniatur|Rekordtransfer: Nigel de Jong verließ den HSV 2008 in Richtung Manchester. Der Verein erhielt dafür 19 Mio. Euro miniatur|Verließ den Verein 2009: Ivica Olic Zeitgleich mit der Fertigstellung des neuen Stadions erzielte der HSV auch wieder sportliche Erfolge. Das neue Volksparkstadion wurde am 21. August 1999 beim Spiel gegen den VfB Stuttgart eröffnet – allerdings war das Stadion noch nicht komplett überdacht. In der Saison 1999/2000 belegte der HSV den dritten Tabellenplatz und qualifizierte sich erstmals für die UEFA Champions League. Gleich im ersten Spiel am 13. September 2000 gegen den hoch favorisierten italienischen Club Juventus Turin kam es beim 4:4 zum so genannten Jahrhundertspiel. In Turin gewann der HSV mit 3:1. Der HSV wurde schließlich Dritter in der Gruppe und spielte im UEFA-Pokal weiter. Dort scheiterte der Verein am AS Rom. Endgültig fertiggestellt wurde die neue Arena zu Beginn der Saison 2000/01. Sportlich war diese gegenüber der Vorsaison ein Rückschlag, der HSV wurde 13. der Abschlusstabelle und schied im DFB-Pokal in der zweiten Runde (Achtelfinale) gegen den Karlsruher SC aus. In der Folgesaison belegten die Hanseaten den elften Rang und schieden wiederum in der zweiten Runde des DFB-Pokals aus, diesmal gegen den VfB Stuttgart. Zu Beginn dieser Saison hatte der Internet-Dienstleister AOL die Namensrechte am Stadion erworben (bis 2005, später verlängert auf 2007). Seitdem trägt das Volksparkstadion einen Sponsornamen. Zum ersten Titel nach 16 Jahren kam der HSV im Juli 2003 mit dem Gewinn des DFB-Ligapokals durch einen 4:2-Sieg im Finale gegen Borussia Dortmund. Die Saison 2002/03 endete für den HSV mit dem vierten Rang und damit der Qualifikation für den UEFA-Cup. Im DFB-Pokal scheiterte der HSV durch ein 0:1 zu Hause gegen den VfL Bochum. Am 1. Februar 2003 trat der heutige Vorstandsvorsitzende Bernd Hoffmann sein Amt an. Die Saison 2003/04 endete mit einem achten Tabellenplatz. Im DFB-Pokal waren die „Rothosen“ durch ein 0:3 beim FC Bayern München, im UEFA-Pokal 2003/04 in der ersten Runde gegen Dnipro Dnipropetrowsk ausgeschieden. Mit den Neuverpflichtungen Daniel Van Buyten (von Olympique Marseille), Khalid Boulahrouz (vom RKC Waalwijk) und Piotr Trochowski (vom FC Bayern München) verstärkte sich der HSV zu Beginn der Saison 2004/05. In der Liga sprang ein achter Platz heraus, im DFB-Pokal schied der HSV durch ein 2:4 beim SC Paderborn 07 aus. Später stellte sich heraus, dass das Spiel von Schiedsrichter Robert Hoyzer manipuliert worden war. Gegen eine Entschädigung von 500.000 Euro vom DFB und die Zusage, ein Länderspiel in Hamburg zu veranstalten, verzichtete der HSV auf das weitere Vorgehen gegen das „Skandalspiel“. Im UI-Cup erreichte der HSV im Sommer 2004 das Halbfinale, verlor aber gegen den FC Villarreal und qualifizierte sich damit nicht für den UEFA-Cup in der laufenden Saison. Mit den Niederländern Rafael van der Vaart und Nigel de Jong (beide von Ajax Amsterdam), sowie dem von Borussia Dortmund verpflichteten Guy Demel verstärkte sich der HSV zu Beginn der Spielzeit 2005/06 abermals, gewann zudem im Somer den UI-Cup und zog damit in den UEFA-Pokal ein. Im Achtelfinale verloren die Hanseaten gegen Steaua Bukarest. Im DFB-Pokal behielt der FC Bayern München im Achtelfinale mit einem 1:0 n. V. die Oberhand. In der Liga erreichte der HSV den dritten Rang und qualifizierte sich anschließend für die Champions League. Zu Beginn der Saison 2006/07 erfolgte ein personeller Umbruch. Wichtige Spieler wie Sergej Barbarez, Daniel Van Buyten und Khalid Boulahrouz verließen den Verein. Die Mannschaft qualifizierte sich gegen den CA Osasuna (0:0, 1:1) für die Gruppenphase der Champions League. In der Champions League wurde der HSV mit fünf Niederlagen und nur einem Sieg Gruppenletzter. In der Bundesliga belegte die Mannschaft nach dem 20. Spieltag den letzten Tabellenplatz. Am 1. Februar 2007 reagierte der Hamburger SV auf den anhaltenden Misserfolg und gab die vorzeitige Trennung von Cheftrainer Thomas Doll bekannt. Einen Tag später wurde Huub Stevens als neuer Trainer verpflichtet. Stevens schaffte mit dem HSV den Klassenerhalt am 33. Spieltag beim Auswärtsspiel in Nürnberg: Der HSV holte aus den letzten 14 Spielen der Saison neun Siege und drei Unentschieden und belegte letztlich Platz sieben. Die Hamburger nahmen somit in der darauf folgenden Saison am UI-Cup teil. Über die dritte Runde des UI-Cups erreichte der HSV die Qualifikationsrunde des UEFA-Pokals. Durch Siege gegen FC Dacia Chişinău (Hinspiel 1:1, Rückspiel 4:0) und Honvéd Budapest (Hinspiel 0:0, Rückspiel 4:0) konnte sich der HSV für den UEFA-Cup qualifizieren. Nach zwei Siegen (1:0 auswärts und 3:1 zuhause) gegen Litex Lowetsch (Bulgarien) wurde die Gruppenphase erreicht. Am 22. Februar 2008 wurde der HSV als letzter verbliebener UI-Cup-Teilnehmer zum Sieger des Wettbewerbs erklärt.[http://www.sportal.de/sportal/generated/article/tnt_fussball/2008/02/22/8793600000.html Sportal.de: HSV zum UI-Cup-Sieger erklärt], Meldung vom 22. Februar 2008 Damit wurde zum zweiten Mal nach 2005 der UI-Pokal gewonnen, aber aufgrund des geänderten Spielmodus und der Vergabe des Sieges an die am längsten im UEFA-Pokal verbleibende Mannschaft geht der Pokal diesmal allein an den HSV. In der Liga spielte der HSV stabiler als im Vorjahr und war praktisch in der gesamten Spielzeit 2007/08 in der Spitzengruppe der Liga platziert. Lediglich nach der Bekanntgabe von Trainer Stevens, den Verein zum Saisonende zu verlassen, folgte eine Phase relativen Misserfolgs. Dennoch gelang dem Verein dank eines 7:0 am letzten Spieltag gegen den Karlsruher SC der Einzug in den UEFA-Pokal. Am 1. Juli 2008 übernahm der Niederländer Martin Jol als Nachfolger von Huub Stevens das Amt des Cheftrainers. Unter Martin Jol spielte der Hamburger SV die beste Saison seit 26 Jahren. Der Verein zog in das Halbfinale des DFB-Pokals und in das Halbfinale des UEFA-Cups ein. In beiden Wettbewerben schied der Hamburger SV jedoch gegen den Erzrivalen Werder Bremen aus. Am Saisonende belegte der HSV den fünften Platz und qualifizierte sich für die UEFA Europa League. Am 26. Mai gab der Verein bekannt, dass Martin Jol seinen Vertrag vorzeitig aufgelöst hat, um zu Ajax Amsterdam zu gehen.hsv.de: Martin Jol wechselt zu Ajax Amsterdam Als sein Nachfolger wurde Bruno Labbadia verpflichtet. Nachdem es zwischen Bernd Hoffmann und Dietmar Beiersdorfer zu Streitigkeiten um Kompetenzen kam,Focus online: HSV-Vorstand übt sich im Machtkampf gab der Verein nach zwei Sitzungen des Aufsichtsrates am Abend des 23. Juni 2009 bekannt, dass der Vertrag von Dietmar Beiersdorfer im gegenseitigen Einvernehmen aufgelöst wurde.hsv.de: HSV und Beiersdorfer trennen sich einvernehmlich Einen Nachfolger gibt es noch nicht. Personalien Bundesliga-Kader 2009/10 | style="padding:0em;" | | style="padding:0em;" | | style="padding:0em;" | |} Datei:DavidJarolim.jpg|Mannschaftskapitän: David Jarolim Datei:Zerobertohsv.JPG|Leistungsträger: Zé Roberto Datei:Trochowski-Piotr.jpg|Nationalspieler: Piotr Trochowski Datei:Boateng-Jerome.jpg|Nationalspieler: Jérôme Boateng Datei:HSV Berg.jpg|U 21-EM-Torjäger: Marcus Berg Datei:Pitroipa-Jonathan.jpg|Nationalspieler: Jonathan Pitroipa Datei:HSV ELJERO ELIA.jpg|Nationalspieler: Eljero Elia Datei:Mladen Petric.jpg|Nationalspieler: Mladen Petrić Datei:Guerrero-Paolo.JPG|Nationalspieler: Paolo Guerrero Datei:Aogo-dennis.jpg|U 21-Europameister: Dennis Aogo Wechsel zur Saison 2009/10 Trainer und Betreuer Seit der Gründung des Vereins beschäftigte der Verein 44 verschiedene Trainer. Erster Trainer war Rudolf Agte, der in drei Amtszeiten einmal deutscher Meister und einmal Vizemeister wurde. Erster ausländischer Trainer war der Engländer A.W. Turner, unter dessen Führung 1923 die erste deutsche Meisterschaft gewonnen wurde.Ob er wirklich Engländer war, ist nach Skrentny/Prüß (Mit der Raute …) nicht sicher Turner war als einziger Coach viermal für den HSV tätig, Agte kam auf drei Phasen als HSV-Trainer. Jeweils zweimal waren Carl Mattheides, Otto Rohwedder, Karl Höger und Georg Knöpfle als Coaches tätig. Trainer der Meistermannschaft von 1960 war Günter Mahlmann, der Pokalsieg 1963 wurde unter Martin Wilke geholt. Beim ersten Europapokalsieg (Pokalsieger-Cup) stand 1977 Kuno Klötzer an der Seitenlinie. Die Meisterschaft 1979 errang der HSV in der Ägide des Jugoslawen Branko Zebec. Erfolgreichster HSV-Trainer war der Österreicher Ernst Happel, der mit dem Verein zweimal deutscher Meister (1982, 1983), einmal Pokalsieger (1987) und einmal Europapokalsieger (Landesmeister-Cup 1983) wurde. HSV-Trainer mit der längsten Amtszeit war Günter Mahlmann. Er war zunächst zwei Jahre gemeinsam mit Martin Wilke Coach (1954–1956), direkt im Anschluss sechs Jahre als alleinverantwortlicher Trainer. Ebenfalls auf sechs Jahre an der Seitenlinie kam Ernst Happel (1981–1987). Hermann Rieger war von 1978 bis 2004 Masseur und Namensgeber des Dinosaurier-Maskottchens Hermann. Gremien Die Geschäftsführung beim HSV obliegt dem Vorstand. Dieser besteht aus einem Vorsitzenden (Bernd Hoffmann), einem stellvertretenden Vorsitzenden, der zugleich für sportliche Belange zuständig ist (Position derzeit vakant, Stand: Okt. 2009) sowie dem dritten und vierten Vorstandsmitglied. Der dritte Vorstand Oliver Scheel ist für Fan-Belange zuständig, das vierte Vorstandsmitglied Katja Kraus für Marketing und Kommunikation.hsv.de: Gremien Die Arbeit des Vorstands wird vom Aufsichtsrat überwacht. Aktueller (Stand: Okt. 2009) Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender ist Horst Becker, seine Stellvertreter sind Alexander Otto und Ernst-Otto Rieckhoff. Den Aufsichtsrat komplettieren Sergej Barbarez, Peter Becker, Prof. Dr. Jörg F. Debatin, Bernd Enge, Björn Floberg, Ian Kiru Karan, Gerd Krug, Eckart Westphalen und Roland Wulff. Darüber hinaus gibt es beim HSV einen Ehrenrat, einen Seniorenrat und die Abteilungsleitung für Fördernde Mitglieder/Supporters Club. Die letztere Abteilung ist die mit weitem Abstand größte des HSV. Eine Besonderheit des HSV ist, dass von den zwölf Aufsichtsrats-Posten vier für die Amateursport- und Supporters-Abteilungen reserviert sind. Die anderen acht Mitglieder werden turnusgemäß von der Anwesenden bei den Mitgliederversammlungen gewählt. Erfolge und Rekorde Erfolge In seiner Geschichte wurde der HSV sechsmal Deutscher Meister im Fußball sowie dreimal DFB-Pokalsieger. Hinzu kommen zwei europäische Titel: Jeweils einmal gewann der HSV den Europapokal der Pokalsieger und den Europapokal der Landesmeister. Der HSV ist eines von 16 europäischen Teams, die in mindestens zwei verschiedenen europäischen Pokalwettbewerben einen Titel errungen haben. thumb|200px|Ehrenrunde mit dem Europapokal der Landesmeister Den Europapokal der Landesmeister gewann der HSV 1983. Im Europapokal der Pokalsieger siegte die Mannschaft 1977. International kommen noch die Titel im UI-Cup 2005 und 2007 hinzu. Drei weitere Male erreichte der HSV ein europäisches Endspiel (Pokalsieger-Cup 1968, Landesmeister-Cup 1980 und UEFA-Cup 1982), musste sich aber in den Endspielen dem AC Mailand, Nottingham Forest und dem IFK Göteborg beugen. Mit sechs deutschen Meistertiteln liegt der HSV gemeinsam mit Borussia Dortmund auf dem vierten Rang in der Liste der Vereine mit den meisten Titeln – hinter FC Bayern München (21 Titel), dem 1. FC Nürnberg (acht Titel) und dem FC Schalke 04 (sieben Titel). Unter Berücksichtigung der Meisterschaften in der DDR, die zehnmal von Dynamo Berlin, achtmal von Dynamo Dresden und sechsmal vom FC Vorwärts Berlin gewonnen wurden, belegt der HSV gemeinsam mit Dortmund und Berlin den sechsten Rang. Deutscher Meister wurde der HSV 1922, verzichtete aber auf den Titel, sowie 1923, 1928, 1960, 1979, 1982 und 1983. Den DFB-Pokal gewannen die Hanseaten dreimal: 1963, 1976 und 1987. Mit drei Titeln (bei sechs Finalteilnahmen) belegt der HSV den siebten Rang in der Liste der DFB-Pokalsieger, hinter FC Bayern München, Werder Bremen, dem FC Schalke 04, dem 1. FC Köln, Eintracht Frankfurt und dem 1. FC Nürnberg. Die drei erfolglosen Endspielteilnahmen waren 1956, 1967 und 1974. Ebenfalls dreimal gewannen der VfB Stuttgart und Borussia Dortmund, haben aber eine Finalteilnahme weniger aufzuweisen. Norddeutscher Meister wurde der HSV in den Jahren 1921 bis 1925, 1928, 1929, 1931 bis 1933, 1948 bis 1953 sowie 1955 bis 1963. In der Oberliga Nord gab es somit lediglich eine Spielzeit, in der der HSV nicht Meister wurde – dies war 1954 Hannover 96, die später auch den nationalen Titel holten. Die Fußballmeisterschaft der britischen Besatzungszone gewann der HSV 1947 und 1948 – dies waren die beiden einzigen Saisons, in denen dieser Wettbewerb ausgetragen wurde. Während der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus wurde der HSV viermal Nordmark-Meister: 1937, 1938, 1939 und 1941. Hamburg-Altonaer Meister wurde der HSV 16-mal: 1896*, 1897*, 1901*, 1902*, 1904*, 1905*, 1919**, 1924, 1926 bis 1928, 1930 bis 1932, 1945 und 1946. Hinzu kommen sechs Norddeutsche Pokalsieger-Titel (1927, 1953, 1956, 1957, 1959, 1960). Den (inoffiziellen) DFB-Hallen-Pokal gewann der Verein 1987. Den 1973 erstmals ausgetragenen Deutschen Ligapokal gewann der HSV ebenso wie die Auflage 2003. (* durch Germania 1887 Hamburg, ** Meisterschaft durch eine Kriegsfußballvereinigung (KFVgg) aus Victoria Hamburg und Hamburger FC 1888) Rekorde Der Hamburger SV spielt seit seiner Gründung 1919 in der jeweils höchsten Ligastufe des deutschen Fußballs, die erste Herrenmannschaft des Vereins ist folglich noch nie abgestiegen. Als einziges Mitglied der Bundesliga gehören die „Rothosen“ dieser Liga seit ihrer Gründung an. Der Verein hat zudem in Deutschland die höchste Zahl an Regionalmeistertiteln (25-mal Norddeutscher Meister) und die größte Zahl an Endrundenteilnahmen um die Deutsche Meisterschaft (32, 31-mal HSV und einmal Germania 87) aufzuweisen. Den höchsten Heimsieg in der Bundesliga erzielte der HSV am 12. Februar 1966 beim 8:0 gegen den Karlsruher SC. Die höchsten Auswärtssiege lauteten 6:0, und zwar am 14. November 2004 bei Hansa Rostock, am 13. April 1991 bei Eintracht Frankfurt, am 7. September 1982 bei Fortuna Düsseldorf und am 5. April 1980 bei Hertha BSC. Die höchste Heimniederlage musste der HSV am 4. Mai 1974 gegen den FC Bayern München hinnehmen. Auswärts unterlag der HSV dreimal in der Bundesliga-Geschichte mit sieben Toren Differenz: am 20. Mai 1967 bei Borussia Dortmund (0:7), am 26. September 1970 bei Rot-Weiß Oberhausen (1:8) und am 7. März 1964 beim TSV 1860 München (2:9).Kicker Sportmagazin, Bundesliga-Sonderheft 2009/2010, S. 79 Die höchste Niederlage in einem Meisterschaftsspiel überhaupt musste der HSV 1954 hinnehmen: Die Mannschaft unterlag Arminia Hannover mit 2:10. Dies war zudem das einzige Pflichtspiel, in dem es eine zweistellige Niederlage gab. In der Zeit vom 16. Januar 1982 bis zum 29. Januar 1983 blieben die Hanseaten in 36 Spielen hintereinander (saisonübergreifend) ungeschlagen – bis heute ungebrochener Bundesliga-Rekord. Ihren besten Bundesliga-Start legten die Hamburger in der Saison 2009/2010 hin: Dabei erzielten sie aus zehn Spielen 22 Punkte (sechs Siege, vier Unentschieden, keine Niederlage). In den Saisons 1979/80 bis 1985/86, also sechs Jahre in Folge, spielte der HSV in einem europäischen Wettbewerb – bislang die längste ununterbrochene Periode. Dreimal startete der HSV dabei im Landesmeister-Cup, dreimal im UEFA-Pokal. Zwischen 2003/04 und 2009/10 spielte der HSV zwar ebenfalls in europäischen Wettbewerben, in der Saison 2004/05 war es jedoch lediglich der Start im UI-Cup (im Halbfinale gegen den FC Villarreal verloren, somit keine spätere Teilnahme am UEFA-Cup). Die zehn Spieler mit den meisten Einsätzen für den HSV (alle Pflichtspiele zusammengezählt) sind Manfred Kaltz (744), Uwe Seeler (587), Horst Schnoor (507), Thomas von Heesen (443), Gert Dörfel (423), Peter Nogly (414), Jürgen Kurbjuhn (406), Ditmar Jakobs (405), Caspar Memering (402) und Jochenfritz Meinke (400). Allein auf die Bundesliga bezogen verzeichneten die meisten Spiele Manfred Kaltz (581), Thomas von Heesen (368), Ditmar Jakobs (323), Harald Spörl (321), Peter Nogly (320), Felix Magath (306), Caspar Memering (303), Uwe Seeler (281), Richard Golz (273) und Klaus Zaczyk (262). Die meisten Treffer in Pflichtspielen für den HSV erzielten Uwe Seeler (507), Otto Harder (387), Rudi Noack (233), Herbert Wojtkowiak (163), Edmund Adamkiewicz (158), Gert Dörfel (144), Klaus Stürmer (140), Horst Hrubesch (134), Franz Horn (126) und Thomas von Heesen (125).Laut Skrentny/Prüß (S. 464) kommen bei Harder und Adamkiewicz möglicherweise noch einige „unbekannte“ Tore hinzu. In der Bundesliga wird die HSV-Torjägerliste angeführt von Uwe Seeler (177), gefolgt von Thomas von Heesen (99), Horst Hrubesch (96), Manfred Kaltz (76), Gert Dörfel und Sergej Barbarez (je 66), Franz-Josef Hönig und Georg Volkert (je 62), Harald Spörl (61) und William Hartwig (52). Kaltz erzielte 53 seiner 76 Tore für den HSV per Elfmeter (bei 60 Anläufen) und ist damit der erfolgreichste Elfmeterschütze der Bundesligageschichte. Mit sechs Eigentoren hält er jedoch auch diesen Bundesliga-Rekord. Den ersten Hattrick für den HSV in der Bundesliga erzielte Ivica Olić gegen den VfB Stuttgart – am 20. Oktober 2007, also in der 45. Bundesligasaion der Hamburger. Uwe Seeler (1963/64) und Rafael van der Vaart (2007/08) trafen als einzige HSV-Spieler in sieben aufeinanderfolgenden Bundesliga-Spielen (jeweils einmal). Zu Zeiten der Fußball-Oberliga Nord stellte der HSV in acht der 16 Saisons den besten Liga-Torschützen: jeweils einmal Herbert Wojtkowiak und Günter Schlegel (zusammen mit Uwe Seeler) sowie sechsmal Uwe Seeler allein. In der Bundesliga wurden drei HSV-Spieler Torschützenkönige: Uwe Seeler in der Premierensaison (30 Tore), Horst Hrubesch in der Saison 1981/82 (27 Treffer) sowie Sergej Barbarez in der Saison 2000/01 (22 Treffer, gemeinsam mit Ebbe Sand vom FC Schalke 04). Am häufigsten im Tor standen Horst Schnoor (507), Rudi Kargus (336) und Richard Golz (314). In der Bundesliga standen Rudi Kargus (336), Richard Golz (314) und Uli Stein (228) am häufigsten zwischen den Pfosten. Mit 24 gehaltenen Strafstößen, der Großteil davon in seiner Zeit beim HSV, ist Kargus der Torhüter mit den meisten gehaltenen Elfmetern der Bundesliga-Geschichte. Am 9. März 1985 hielt Kargus, damals beim Karlsruher SC, auch einen Elfmeter gegen seine Ex-Mannschaftskameraden. Der gehaltene Strafstoß war einer der sieben Fehlversuche von Manfred Kaltz. Spielstätten miniatur|300px|Die Südtribüne des Volksparkstadions (1983) Der Hamburger SV spielte seit dem Zusammenschluss seiner drei Vorgängervereine im Jahr 1919 im Rothenbaum-Stadion im Stadtteil Rotherbaum. Das 1911 eingeweihte Stadion brachte der HFC 88 in den Verein ein. In den 1920er-Jahren wurde auch das Stadion Hoheluft von SC Victoria Hamburg, ab Ende der 1920er-Jahre zudem das Altonaer Stadion im Altonaer Volkspark genutzt, der Vorläufer des Volksparkstadions. Beide Stadien verfügten über größere Zuschauerkapazitäten als das Rothenbaum-Stadion. Seit Einführung der Bundesliga nutzte der HSV mit wenigen Ausnahmen das Volksparkstadion im Stadtteil Bahrenfeld und kehrte lediglich für einige Spiele wieder an den 1997 abgerissenen Rothenbaum zurück. Anfänglich fasste das Volksparkstadion 72.000 Zuschauer, bei Umbau- und Modernisierungsmaßnahmen für die Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1974 wurde die Kapazität auf 63.000 reduziert. Das Volksparkstadion, das wegen seiner Tartanbahn sehr weitläufig und zugig war und in dem daher bei geringen Zuschauerzahlen oftmals eine wenig stimmungsvolle Atmosphäre herrschte, wurde Ende der 1990er-Jahre zu einem reinen Fußballstadion umgebaut. Dabei wurde das Spielfeld um 90 Grad gedreht. Der Umbau des Stadions fand bei laufendem Spielbetrieb statt, so dass die Zuschauerkapazität sich während der Bauzeit deutlich verringerte. Der HSV kaufte der Stadt Hamburg vor dem Umbau das Volksparkstadion für den symbolischen Preis von 1 DM ab, war und ist dafür für die Kosten des Umbaus zuständig, wiewohl es öffentliche Zuschüsse gab. miniatur|250px|Die [[HSH Nordbank Arena (2004) – früher Volksparkstadion]] 2001 wurde das Volksparkstadion, um weitere Werbeeinnahmen zu generieren, in „AOL Arena“ umbenannt, was in Fankreisen, aber auch bei „altgedienten“ HSVern auf heftige Proteste stieß. 2007 schließlich wurde erstmals im deutschen Profi-Fußball ein Sponsoring-Name durch einen anderen ersetzt. Neuer Sponsor wurde die in Hamburg und Kiel ansässige HSH Nordbank. Diese hat aufgrund der Finanzkrise angekündigt, vorzeitig aus dem Namens-Sponsoring aussteigen zu wollen. Ab 2010 wird der in Hamburg ansässige Anlagenbauer Imtech neuer Stadion-Sponsor. In die Arena integriert wurde das HSV-Museum, das im Februar 2004 eröffnet wurde. Der Einbau in die Nordostecke des Stadions kostete 800.000 Euro. Präsentiert werden im Museum nicht allein die diversen Trophäen, die der HSV in seiner mehr als 120-jährigen Geschichte sammelte, sondern auch viele andere Devitionalien, darunter zu den Spielstätten und berühmten Akteuren des HSV. Bis zum Ende der Saison 2007/08 verzeichnete das Museum mehr als 200.000 Besucher, in jener Saison allein 60.000. Im Museum werden auch Sonderausstellungen zur HSV-Geschichte gezeigt, deren wohl bedeutendste Die Raute unter dem Hakenkreuz – Der HSV im Nationalsozialismus war. Der HSV war damit der erste Verein, der diese Phase seiner Geschichte im Rahmen einer Ausstellung beleuchtet hat.Skrentny/Prüß, S. 388 Im und um das Stadion herum befinden sich zudem die Geschäftsstelle, ein Fan-Shop und inzwischen auch das Trainingsgelände des HSV, so dass die Spieler der ersten Herrenmannschaft nicht mehr bis zum Trainigszentrum im Norderstedter Ortsteil Ochsenzoll fahren müssen. Die zweite Mannschaft des HSV spielt im Edmund-Plambeck-Stadion im benachbarten Norderstedt, Spiele der ersten Frauen-Mannschaft sowie der A- und B-Jugendmannschaften werden in der Wolfgang-Meyer-Sportanlage im Stadtteil Stellingen ausgetragen. Die dritte Mannschaft des HSV, die in der Landesliga antritt, sowie die F- bis C-Junioren spielen auf der vereinseigenen Paul-Hauenschild-Sportanlage in Ochsenzoll, wo sich auch eine Vielzahl von Trainingseinrichtungen und das Nachwuchs-Leistungszentrum (Jürgen-Werner-Schule) befinden. Zuschauer und Fankultur thumb|Die Raute im Herzen: HSV-Fan in der Arena miniatur|Nordtribüne, Stadionrund und Lotto King Karl mit Carsten Pape beim Absingen von „Hamburg, meine Perle“ miniatur|Fans auf der Nordtribüne Die HSH Nordbank Arena ist das sechstgrößte noch für Fußballspiele genutzte Stadion in Deutschland. Der Hamburger SV belegt seit der Eröffnung des Neubaus des Volksparkstadions ständig den vierten Rang bei den Zuschauerzahlen in der Bundesliga – mit der Ausnahme der Saison 2004/05, als Borussia Mönchengladbach diesen Platz einnahm und der HSV die fünftgrößte Zuschauerzahl verbuchte. Der Zuschauerschnitt lag dabei seit der Saison 2005/06 stets klar über 50.000. Der Bereich des Stadions, in dem sich die glühendsten HSV-Anhänger versammeln, war bis zum Umbau des Volksparkstadions zur „Arena“ die Westkurve, insbesondere Block E. Auf vielen Kutten älterer HSV-Fans finden sich bis heute entsprechende Aufnäher. Mit dem Umbau und der 90-Grad-Drehung des Spielfelds verlagerte sich auch der Stammbereich dieser Anhänger. Sie stehen und sitzen nunmehr auf der Nordtribüne, Gästefans werden gegenüber im Eckbereich zwischen Süd- und Westtribüne untergebracht. Für die HSV-Fans stehen auf dem Unterrang der Nordtribüne Stehplätze bereit, lediglich bei internationalen Spielen werden diese in Sitzplätze umgewandelt. Die Nordtribüne ist oftmals Schauplatz für größere Choreografien der HSV-Fans.Beispielfotos auf den Seiten der Fangruppierung Chosen Few Auf der Nordtribüne oberhalb des Blocks 22A befindet sich auch die „Bundesliga-Uhr“, die die Zugehörigkeit des HSV zur Bundesliga von der ersten Spielminute des ersten Spieltags 1963/64 an anzeigt – und somit letztlich auch das Alter der Bundesliga selbst. Die Uhr läuft sekundengenau, angezeigt werden Jahre, Tage, Stunden, Minuten und Sekunden. Vor den Heimspielen der ersten Mannschaft des HSV wird regelmäßig die Hymne Hamburg, meine PerleSongtext in der Fußball-Version Hamburg, meine FußballperleSongtext gespielt. Diesen Song singt der Hamburger Sänger (und HSV-Stadionsprecher) Lotto King Karl gemeinsam mit seinem langjährigen Freund, dem Hamburger Carsten Pape, Ex-Sänger von Clowns & Helden. Zu diesem Zweck fahren „Lotto und Pape“ auf einer Hebebühne in mehrere Meter Höhe vor der Nordtribüne hinauf. Zu den Fans des HSV zählt der Schauspieler und Komiker Olli Dittrich. In dessen Fernsehserie Dittsche waren bereits mehrfach HSV-Spieler in Nebenrollen zu sehen, darunter Uwe Seeler. Bei einem weiteren Auftritt erschien Rafael van der Vaart in Begleitung seiner Frau Sylvie in jenem Eppendorfer Grillimbiss. Fanclubs und Supporters Club Der HSV hat in Deutschland und im Ausland mehr als 700 offiziell registrierte Fanclubs.Homepage des HSV Supporters-Clubs Bedeutende Fanclubs sind unter anderem Rautengeil Fallingbostel, Hermanns Treue Riege, Totale Offensive e.V. und die Wilhelmsburger Jungs. Die Gruppierungen Poptown und Chosen Few sind bekannte Ultrà-Gruppierungen des HSV. Bis in die 1980er hinein einer der bekanntesten Fanclubs waren die Rothosen, der älteste HSV-Fanclub (gegründet im April 1972). Dieser Club besteht heute noch und hat ca. 40 Mitglieder. Der Business-FanclubBusiness-Fanclub des Hamburger SV / OFC des Hamburger SV wurde im Jahre 2006 vom HSV als offizieller Fanclub eingetragen. Dieser Fanclub wurde von Unternehmern gegründet und vereint sportliches mit geschäftlichem Interesse. Seit der Saison 2006/2007 hat der Hamburger Sport-Verein mit Blue Pride einen Fanclub für schwule und bisexuelle Fans. Dieser Fanclub erhielt in der Sommerpause 2007 den Status eines offiziellen Fanclubs. Wegen ihrer Aggressivität berüchtigt waren Die Löwen, aus deren Reihen heraus es am 16. Oktober 1982 zum Totschlag am Bremer Fan Adrian Maleika kam.[http://einestages.spiegel.de/static/topicalbumbackground/483/steine_statt_flanken.html Spiegel-Artikel zum Tod Maleikas] Dem 1993 gegründeten Supporters Club sind mittlerweile mehr als 50.000 Fans beigetreten, die damit auch Mitglieder des HSV geworden sind. Zu den 40 Gründungsmitgliedern gehören neben dem heutigen Vorstandsmitglied für Mitgliederbelange, Oliver Scheel, die ehemaligen Aufsichtsratsmitglieder Henning Trolsen und Christian Reichert sowie der heutige Leiter des HSV-Museums, Dirk Mansen.www.hsv-sc.de: Gründungmitglieder Lieder und Gesänge miniatur|Lotto King Karl und Carsten Pape singen bei jedem Heimspiel „Hamburg, meine Perle“ auf einem Kran vor der Nordtribüne (re.) Neben dem erwähnten „Aufwärmsong“ Hamburg, meine (Fußball-)Perle von Lotto King Karl, dessen Aufführung vor der Nordtribüne mittlerweile ritualisiert ist, gehört vor dem Anpfiff auch die Einlaufhymne zum festen Musikprogramm bei Heimspielen des HSV. Die Hymne HSV Forever wurde von David Hanselmann eingespielt. Zu den Klassikern unter den HSV-Liedern gehört Wer wird deutscher Meister? HSV! von Stefan Hallberg, das seit seinem Erscheinen im Meisterschaftsjahr 1979 aus dem Repertoire der HSV-Fans nicht wegzudenken ist und bis heute auf der Nordtribüne angestimmt wird. Lotto King Karl hat neben der „inoffiziellen Vereinshymne“ Hamburg, meine (Fußball-)perle auch weitere Songs herausgebracht, die sich mit dem HSV und seiner Leidenschaft für diesen Verein befassen, zum Beispiel Unter der HSV-Bettwäsche. Die Band Abschlach steht mit Liedern wie Hamburg Till I DieSongtext bei vielen Fans ebenfalls hoch im Kurs. Der Song Könige des Nordens – und hieraus insbesondere die Zeile Wir sind alle Hamburger Jungs – gehört ebenfalls seit Jahren zum Repertoire der HSV-Fans. In den 1980er-Jahren war der Song Wir sind schlau, wir sind Fans vom HSVSongtext, gesungen auf die Melodie von My oh my von Slade, sehr beliebt.Songtext und Video Zu den eingängigeren Schlachtrufen und Gesängen zählen Super-Hamburg olé und vor allem Nur der HSV!. Bei Unzufriedenheit mit der Leistung der Spieler wurde in der Vergangenheit oft der Schlachtruf Außer Hermann könnt ihr alle gehen angestimmt, der sich auf den Kult-Masseur Hermann Rieger und dessen langjährige Vereinstreue (1978–2005) bezieht. Fan-Freundschaften Teile der HSV-Fans unterhalten gute Beziehungen zu Fans von Hannover 96, der ebenfalls auf die Abkürzung „HSV“ (für Hannoverscher SV) hört. Bei den Begegnungen werden von den beiden Fankurven gemeinsame Wechselgesänge „HSV, HSV“ intoniert. In den vergangenen Jahren hat sich zudem etabliert, dass im jeweils „anderen“ Stadion auch die Vereinshymne des jeweiligen Gastes gespielt wird. Teile der Fanszene unterhalten zudem Freundschaften mit den Fans von Arminia Bielefeld, einem Club, mit dem sich der HSV die Vereinsfarben „teilt“. Auf internationaler Ebene bestehen gute Kontakte zu den Glasgow Rangers, was wiederum damit „korrespondiert“, dass die jeweiligen Lokalrivalen (St. Pauli und Celtic) untereinander ebenfalls gute Verbindungen unterhalten. In den 1970er- und frühen 1980er-Jahren gab es zudem eine Fanfreundschaft mit Fans von Borussia Dortmund, die jedoch, auch aufgrund der damaligen Kommerzialisierung des BVB, weitestensteils „eingeschlafen“ ist. Fan-Rivalitäten Traditionelle Rivalitäten pflegen die Fans des HSV mit denjenigen des FC St. Pauli, mit dem das Hamburger Stadtderby ausgetragen wird – in der jüngeren Vergangenheit jedoch seltener im Rahmen von Ligaspielen, da der FC St. Pauli letztmals 2001/02 in der Bundesliga spielte. Ebenfalls traditionsreich ist das Verhältnis zu Werder Bremen, mit dem der HSV das Nordderby austrägt. Dieses Spiel ist zudem dasjenige, das in der Bundesliga am häufigsten stattgefunden hat: Der HSV spielt von Anbeginn in der Liga, die Bremer „fehlten“ lediglich eine Saison. Die Tatsache, dass hier die führenden Vereine aus den beiden größten deutschen Hansestädten und größten Städten Norddeutschlands gegeneinander spielen sowie die Einzugsbereiche der beiden Clubs aneinander angrenzen und sich oft auch überschneiden (Hamburg und Bremen liegen nur ca. 100 Kilometer voneinander entfernt), trägt sicherlich ebenso zur Rivalität bei. Mit dem FC Bayern München trägt der HSV den Nord-Süd-Gipfel aus, eine Begegnung, die vor allem Ende der 1970er und Anfang der 1980er Jahre auf Augenhöhe ausgetragen wurde und daher sportliche Brisanz versprach. Erst seit wenigen Jahren finden diese Spiele erneut auf sportlicher Augenhöhe statt. Maskottchen Vorwiegend, um die ganz kleinen Fans frühzeitig an sich zu binden, wurde bereits in den 90er-Jahren ein Maskottchen ins Leben gerufen. Ursprünglich war dies eine Hummel, aufgrund des Grußes „Hummel, Hummel“. Die Hummel wurde von den Fans aber abgelehnt, so dass sie wieder verschwand. Aus Marketinggründen entschied sich die Vereinsführung, ein neues Maskottchen einzuführen: einen Dinosaurier, da der Verein als „Dino“ der Bundesliga bezeichnet wird, was auf die ununterbrochene Zugehörigkeit zur Eliteklasse seit deren Einführung im Jahre 1963 zurückzuführen ist. Den Namen „Hermann“ erhielt das Maskottchen zu Ehren des Masseurs Hermann Rieger, der 27 Jahre für den HSV tätig war. Seine Trikotnummer 87 erhielt er nach dem Gründungsjahr des Vereins 1887. Im Zuge der Bundesligajubiläums zum 40-jährigen Bestehen im Rahmen des Spiels HSV gegen den FC Bayern München am 24. August 2003 wurde das Maskottchen der Öffentlichkeit vorgestellt, indem es aus einem Ei schlüpfte. Fan-Friedhof thumb|Grabstein auf dem HSV-Friedhof, im Hintergrund Pylonen des Stadiondaches thumb|left|Hinweisschild auf das HSV-Grabfeld auf dem Hauptfriedhof Altona Am 9. September 2008 hat der Hamburger Sport-Verein einen eigenen Friedhof, der aus einem Grabfeld des Hauptfriedhofs Altona besteht, der Presse vorgestellt. Das Grabfeld wurde an diesem Tag von 150 Gästen eröffnet und befindet sich in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Stadion, auf der Rückseite der Westtribüne an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Hellgrundwegs, mithin nur etwa 100 Meter vom Stadiongelände entfernt. Die Anlage bietet für bis zu 500 HSV-Anhänger Platz, ist einem Stadion nachempfunden, und kann durch einen Durchgang in den Ausmaßen eines Fußballtores betreten werden. Der verwendete Rasen der Anlage ist direkt vom Spielfeld des Stadions auf dem Grabfeld angepflanzt, so dass das Grabfeld einen authentischen Ort für die letzte Ruhe in Verbindung mit dem Verein darstellt. Mit dieser Anlage ist der Hamburger SV der erste europäische und nach den Boca Juniors aus Buenos Aires/Argentinien weltweit der zweite Fußballverein, der eine Bestattung im Rahmen des Lieblingsvereins ermöglicht.NDR Online: Ewige Ruhe im Zeichen der Raute Amateur-, Jugend- und Frauenfußball Weitere Herrenmannschaften Die erste Amateurmannschaft (seit der Saison 2004/05 als „zweite Mannschaft“ bezeichnet) schloss die Saison 2006/07 mit dem sechsten Tabellenplatz ab. Zeitweise konnte die Mannschaft sich bis auf den zweiten Tabellenplatz hocharbeiten, verlor jedoch den Anschluss. Die neue 3. Liga, die sich aus 20 Vereinen zusammensetzt und für die sich die besten zehn der Abschlusstabelle qualifizierten, konnte die Amateurmannschaft in der Saison 2007/08 nicht mehr erreichen. Sie spielt daher seit der Spielzeit 2008/09 in der Regionalliga Nord. Da der bisherige Spielort an der Hagenbeckstraße (Wolfgang-Meyer-Sportanlage) nicht für regionalligatauglich befunden wurde und die HSH Nordbank Arena für Amateurspiele nicht rentabel wäre, spielen die Amateure in der Regionalliga im Norderstedter Edmund-Plambeck-Stadion (Spielort von Eintracht Norderstedt). Trainiert wird das Team vom früheren HSV-Mittelfeldspieler Rodolfo Esteban Cardoso und den Co-Trainern Sven Marr und Richard Golz, der als früherer HSV-Keeper insbesondere für das Torwarttraining zuständig ist. Die dritte Mannschaft der HSV-Herren spielt in der sechstklassigen Landesliga (Staffel Hammonia), das zur Saison 2009/10 neugebildete vierte Team in der Kreisklasse Staffel 9. Spielort ist das Paul-Hauenschild-Gelände in Ochsenzoll. Der Kader der zweiten Mannschaft sieht in der Saison 2009/2010 wie folgt aus: | style="padding:0em;" | | style="padding:0em;" | | style="padding:0em;" | |} Jugendfußball Die erste A-Jugendmannschaft des HSV spielt seit 2003 in der U-19-Bundesliga, die in jenem Jahr gegründet wurde und die höchste Spielklasse darstellt. Das Team tritt in der Gruppe Nord/Nordost der dreigeteilten Bundesliga an. Einen Meistertitel erreichte der HSV-Nachwuchs jedoch bislang nicht. Die erste B-Jugend spielt von Anbeginn in der 2007 gegründeten U-17-Bundesliga. Auch die B-Jugend spielt in der Gruppe Nord/Nordost um Punkte. Die erste C-Jugend des Vereins spielt in der Regionalliga Nord, die in dieser Altersklasse die höchste Spielklasse ist. Die Regionalliga umfasst die Bundesländer Hamburg, Bremen, Niedersachsen und Schleswig-Holstein. Trainiert wird die A-Jugend von Soner Uysal und dem früheren HSV-Spieler Otto Addo, die B-Jugend von Markus von Ahlen und Fabian Wohlgemuth, die C-Jugend von Steffen Brauer und Torsten Haase. Die Torhüter der A- und B-Jugendmannschaften erhalten zudem Trainingseinheiten vom ehemaligen HSV-Keeper Richard Golz. Auf dem Paul-Hauenschild-Gelände in Ochsenzoll befindet sich das im Jahr 2000 eröffnete Nachwuchsleistungszentrum des HSV mit der Jürgen-Werner-Schule, benannt nach dem 2002 verstorbenen früheren HSV-Nationalspieler. Im dortigen Internat gibt es Platz für 17 Nachwuchsspieler des HSV, die nicht aus Hamburg oder der unmittelbaren Umgebung stammen. Doch auch für Spieler aus der Region steht das Leistungszentrum über den Trainingsbetrieb hinaus zur Verfügung. So wird unter anderem eine Tagesbetreuung angeboten.hsv.de: Jürgen-Werner-Schule Der HSV kooperiert im Jugendbereich mit den schleswig-holsteinischen Vereinen Flensburg 08, Itzehoer SV und SV Eichede.hsv.de: Kooperationsvereine Frauenfußball Seit 1971 existiert beim Hamburger SV eine Frauenfußballabteilung. Sie umfasst in der Saison 2008/09 drei Frauen- und fünf Mädchenmannschaften. Spielstätte ist die Wolfgang-Meyer-Sportanlage. Die erste Mannschaft spielt seit dem letzten Aufstieg im Jahre 2003 in der Bundesliga. Zuvor gab die Mannschaft in den Spielzeiten 1997/98 und 2001/02 einjährige Gastspiele in der Bundesliga. Größter Erfolg war der Einzug in das DFB-Pokalfinale 2002, welches gegen den 1. FFC Frankfurt mit 0:5 verloren ging. Dreimal standen die HSV-Frauen im Endspiel des DFB-Hallenpokals, gingen aber jedes Mal als Verlierer vom Platz. Die zweite Mannschaft spielt in der 2. Bundesliga Nord. In der Saison 2006/07 wurde die Mannschaft Vizemeister. Der HSV stellte bislang mit Antonia Schmale, Tanja Vreden, Britta Carlson, Sarah Günther und aktuell Kim Kulig fünf Nationalspielerinnen. Sarah Günther gewann mit der Nationalmannschaft 2004 die olympische Bronzemedaille und wurde ein Jahr später Europameisterin. Kim Kulig wurde 2009 Europameisterin. Weitere Abteilungen Badminton Der Hamburger SV ist im Badminton einer der Protagonisten in Deutschland. Den größten Erfolg in dieser Sportart feierte der Verein gleich im ersten Jahr der Ausspielung des Deutschen Mannschaftsmeisters 1957, als sich die Hamburger bis ins Finale vorkämpften, dort jedoch dem 1. DBC Bonn unterlagen. Erfolge Baseball Die Baseball-Abteilung des HSV, früher Lokstedt Stealers und jetzt HSV Stealers, wurde 1985 gegründet. Die Stealers spielen nach einem Durchmarsch durch alle Ligen seit 1991 in der 1. Baseball-Bundesliga Nord. Nach drei deutschen Vizemeisterschaften in Folge von 1995 bis 1997 wurden sie im Jahr 2000 nicht nur deutscher Meister, sondern gewannen auch den deutschen Pokal und den Europapokal. Sie sind bisher die einzige deutsche Mannschaft, der dieses Triple gelang. Die Bundesligaspiele der Stealers werden im Hamburger Baseball Park in Hamburg-Lokstedt (direkt hinter dem Trainingsgelände des FC St. Pauli) ausgetragen. Neben weiteren Herren- und Jugendteams nehmen auch die Frauen – unter dem Namen HSV Wildcats – am Softball-Spielbetrieb teil. In der Saison 2008 belegte die erst Mannschaft nach der regulären Hin- und Rückrunde den sechsten Platz und musste somit in die Playdowns, die sie auf dem zweiten Platz abschloss. Somit sind die Stealers auch 2009 in der 1. Bundesliga spielberechtigt. Eishockey Die Eishockeyabteilung des Hamburger SV wurde 1986 gegründet. Aktuell nimmt die Erste Herrenmannschaft am Spielbetrieb der viertklassigen Regionalliga Nord teil, während die Zweite und Dritte Mannschaft des Vereins in der sechstklassigen Landesliga Hamburg antreten. Die Frauenmannschaft spielt in der Fraueneishockey-Bundesliga, die 1b-Mannschaft nimmt am Spielbetrieb der 1. Damenliga Nord/Ost teil. Golf Die Golf-Abteilung des HSV ist noch recht jung: Gegründet wurde sie im April 2005. Die Abteilung umfasst (Stand: Okt. 2009) mehr als 150 Mitglieder. Als 150. Mitglied wurde am 18. Mai 2007 der Torhüter der Fußball-Bundesligamannschaft, Frank Rost, aufgenommen.hsv-golf.de, Menüpunkt Mitgliedschaft/Golfclubs anklicken Die Golf-Abteilung kooperiert mit fünf verschiedenen Golfplätzen in Hamburg-Moorfleet, Siek, Quickborn und Pinneberg (2). Handball Die Handballherren des HSV gehörten ab den 1960er Jahren sowohl in der Halle als auch auf dem damals noch populären Großfeld zur deutschen Elite. So standen sie 1963[http://www.bundesligainfo.de/Archiv/FHB/1963.php ''Endrunde um die deutsche Feldhandball-Meisterschaft 1963], www.bundesligainfo.de (13. April 2008), 1964[http://www.bundesligainfo.de/Archiv/FHB/1964.php Endrunde um die deutsche Feldhandball-Meisterschaft 1964], www.bundesligainfo.de (13. April 2008) und 1965[http://www.bundesligainfo.de/Archiv/FHB/1965.php Endrunde um die deutsche Feldhandball-Meisterschaft 1965], www.bundesligainfo.de (13. April 2008) jeweils im Viertelfinale der Endrunde um die deutsche Feldhandball-Meisterschaft. 1966 holten sie die Vizemeisterschaft. Lediglich der TV Oppum war im Finale zu stark.[http://www.bundesligainfo.de/Archiv/FHB/1966.php Endrunde um die deutsche Feldhandball-Meisterschaft 1966], www.bundesligainfo.de (13. April 2008) Folgerichtig gehörten die Handballer auch zu den Gründungsmitgliedern der 1967 eingeführten Feldhandballbundesliga. In der Nordstaffel belegten sie 1967 Platz 2, 1968 Platz 3 und 1969 erneut Platz 2. Nach dem dritten Jahr war jedoch im Feldhandball Schluss. Der HSV zog sich aus der Liga zurück,[http://www.bundesligainfo.de/Archiv/FHB/1969.php Feldhandball Bundesliga 1969], www.bundesligainfo.de (13. April 2008) die 1971 aufgelöst wurde. Stattdessen konzentrierte sich der HSV auf die 1966 eingeführte zweigleisige Hallenbundesliga, da Handball in der Halle zunehmend populärer wurde, während das Großfeld an Attraktivität verlor. Auch in der Halle war der HSV Gründungsmitglied der neuen Bundesliga, der er bis 1976 angehörte.[http://www.bundesligainfo.de/Archiv/BL/Vereine.php Alle Verein der Bundesliga 1966–2008], bundesligainfo.de-Archiv (13. April 2008) 1970 gelang dort der Einzug in die Finalspiele um die deutsche Meisterschaft. Doch im Halbfinale schied der HSV mit zwei knappen Niederlagen (13:14, 13:15) gegen Frisch Auf Göppingen aus.[http://www.bundesligainfo.de/Archiv/BL/1970.php Bundesliga 1969/70], bundesligainfo.de (13. April 2008) Im folgenden Jahr verpasste der HSV knapp den Sprung in die Endrunde. Danach rutschte der HSV von Saison zu Saison im Endklassement tiefer, bis am Ende der Saison 1975/76 der Bundesligaabstieg feststand.[http://www.bundesligainfo.de/Archiv/BL/1976.php Bundesliga 1975/76], bundesligainfo.de (13. April 2008) Die Handballabteilung des Hamburger SV besteht trotz der Gründung des Bundesligisten HSV Hamburg weiter. Letzterer hatte jedoch 2002 einen Kooperationsvertrag mit dem HSV geschlossen, um die Raute als Logo verwenden zu dürfen. Nach dem Aufstieg der Handballmänner in die viertklassige Oberliga Hamburg 2007 weiteten der Hamburger SV und der HSV Handball die Kooperation jedoch aus und gründeten mit der SG HSV Handball einen gemeinsamen Handballverein.[http://www.hsvhandball.de/VEREIN.1559.0.html Verein], www.hsvhandball.de (13. April 2008)[http://bundesligainfo.de/Saison/Liga/OLHH.php Oberliga Hamburg 2007/08], bundesligainfo.de (13. April 2008) Hockey Die seit 1919 bestehende Hockeyabteilung hat zur Zeit ca. 250 Mitglieder, davon ca. 140 Jugendliche. Hallenhockey wird in der vereinseigenen Halle an der Ulzburger Straße in Norderstedt gespielt, Feldhockey seit 2001 auf einem Kunstrasenplatz an gleicher Stelle. Rollstuhlsport Die Abteilung Rollstuhlsport wurde 2008 im Verein gegründet, als der Rollstuhl-Sportclub Hamburg von 1975 in den HSV eingegliedert wurde. Mit etwa 250 Sportlern ist diese Abteilung des HSV eine der drei größten Rollstuhlsport-Abteilungen in Deutschland.www.hsv-rollstuhlsport.de Betrieben werden unter anderem Basketball, Rugby, Tischtennis und Schwimmen. Tischtennis Die Tischtennisabteilung des Hamburger SV besteht seit 1927 und ist im Stadtteil Eppendorf beheimatet. Ihre erfolgreichste Zeit erlebte die Abteilung in den 1930er und 1940er Jahren. Die erste Männermannschaft wurde 1937 und 1938 deutscher Meister. Außerdem wurden Paul und Heinz Benthin sowie Erich Deisler im Herreneinzel deutscher Meister. Die erste Herrenmannschaft spielt heute in der drittklassigen Regionalliga Nord. Volleyball Die Volleyballherren des HSV spielten seit den 1970er Jahren in der Volleyball-Bundesliga und gehörten immer zu den deutschen Spitzenmannschaften. Sie wurden sechsmal Deutscher Meister (1976, 1977, 1985, 1986, 1987 und 1988) und holten fünfmal den DVV-Pokal (1974, 1977, 1983, 1985 und 1989). 1991 machten sich die Volleyballer als 1. VC Hamburg eigenständig und wurden 1992 nochmals Deutscher Pokalsieger. 1994 schlossen sie sich dem 1. SC Norderstedt an. Bekannte Nationalspieler waren Klaus Meetz, Klaus Wegner, Frank Mackerodt, Christian Voss, Jörg Brügge, Hauke Braak, Leif Andersson, Michael Dornheim und Dirk Oldenburg. Heute gibt es beim HSV lediglich Mannschaften im Seniorenbereich. Literatur * * * * * * * * * Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Offizielle Website des HSV Kategorie:Fußballverein aus Hamburg Kategorie:Frauenfußball Kategorie:Badmintonverein (Deutschland) Kategorie:Baseballverein (Deutschland) Kategorie:Eishockeyclub (Deutschland) Kategorie:Golf Kategorie:Handballverein (Hamburg) Kategorie:Hockeyverein (Deutschland) Kategorie:Behindertensportverein (Deutschland) Kategorie:Tischtennisverein (Deutschland) Kategorie:Volleyballverein (Deutschland) Kategorie:Hamburg